Home, Sweet Home
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Elena has been gone for four years. Now, at 22, she's back in Mystic falls to visit Jenna, Alaric and their daughter, Sophie. What she didn't count on was running into a certain Salvatore.
1. Arrival

Home, Sweet Home.

The Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. Not the TV Show or the Book Series. I Do not, nor have not claimed I do. All copyright goes to the respectful owners.

Chapter One; Arrival.  
-

Elena glanced around in curiosity, taking in her surrounding. The place hadn't changed much in the four years she'd been gone and In some ways, she was glad it hadn't. The brunette's deep brown eyes continued to stare at the house before her, her old home. She sighed, feeling a wave of memories suddenly spread through out her head. She shook her head, trying to ignore them. Almost all of her memories here involved them, The Salvatore Brothers. Elena tried to get their faces out of her head but they wouldn't budge. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought about them, about what happened, about what could have happened. Mostly, she thought about him, the one she loved…..

_Forget about them Elena, they probably aren't even here. _She thought to herself, trying block everything out.

She was here to see her Aunt Jenna, Alaric and Sophie, their two year old daughter, not them. As she had thought a moment ago, they probably weren't even there. Damon had probably fled after she did and Stefan had mostly likely followed not long after. She wouldn't ask Jenna or Alaric though, that would imply that she cared about them, and she didn't…. much. Elena sighed and tried to concentrate on walking up the path and not tripping over in the sky high heels she'd worn. She had no idea why she'd worn them, it was a pretty stupid idea. Yet she'd only realised that now. Dragging her suitcase along behind her, The brunette looked up at the door in front of her, looking at the number above it over and over and over…. Number 2104. Elena stepped carefully up the steps and rang the doorbell, holding her finger against the little white button maybe a little too long as she was so deep in thought. She was suddenly snapped out of it as she saw a dark strawberry blonde pull the door open to peer around it, a toddler was stood, peaking around her mothers legs at the strange girl at the door. Elena smiled at her and suddenly, a large grin broke out on the woman's face as she pulled Elena in for a hug.

"Elena! Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you!" Elena laughed and returned her aunt's hug. " Rick! Look who's here!" Elena heard footsteps walking on the wooden flooring and the sound of a male voice shouted back.

"God Jenny.." _Jenny? _Elena thought trying to stifle a giggle. " Did you really had to shout, I was only next door and I," He walked into the hallway and almost passed out. "Elena? Elena!" He smiled and walked towards his wife, daughter and step niece. "What are you doing here!"

"What, I can't visit my aunt, uncle and my new cousin without consent?" She smiled as her aunt pulled her through the door and out of the cold day air of Mystic Falls.

"Of corse! It's so good to see you Elena, you don't know how much I've missed you." Elena smiled and took a seat on the couch beside Jenna. "Oh! Sophie, this is your cousin Elena."

"Elena!" Sophie giggled going to grab her, making Elena laugh along with the youngster. Sophie crawled expertly across Jenna's lap and sat with Elena instead. This made her smile.

"So, how's life in California Elena?" Alaric asked her. Elena had been hiding out in California for the last four and a half years. The weather was wonderful and she lived in an apartment looking out over the beach. Elena smiled thinking about home.

"It's amazing, It's sunny almost everyday and the heat is unbelievable in Los Angeles."

"Well I'm glad you like it sweetie, but have you ever thought about coming home."

"I guess not…" Elena lied. She thought about coming home every single day and every night before she crawled into bed after a long day at work. She wanted nothing more than to come home and continue living in Mystic Falls like she'd done all of her life but she knew that wasn't an option knowing that either of the Salvatore Brothers could show up at any time, particularly Stefan, and once Stefan was home, you could almost guarantee that Damon would follow him just to continue to cause him so much grief and upset as he had promised. He surely would provide a life time of misery for his little brother after he'd lain this curse on him. She shook her head and refused herself to think about them, instead she zoned back into the conversation she was having with her aunt and Alaric.

"How long are you staying Elena?" Alaric asked watching his little girl get up off Elena's knee and toddle carefully over to her father, gripping onto his trouser leg.

" A few days, give or take…" She responded.

'_How long till' he's back to normal?'_

'_A few days, give or take.'_

'_It's been a few days,'_

_'I don't know, give then.' _

Elena gasped as the sudden memory surged through her body. Elena clamped her eyes shut as she tried to sustain the dizziness that was now plaguing her. She could almost feel herself rocking back and forth as if she was going to topple over. She shook slightly, remembering it, as clear as day, as if it was only yesterday. Damon lying on her bed casually without a care in the world, her teddy bear settled on top of him as she played around this it. She remembered trying to hold in a giggle. Her eyes shot open and glanced around. Her aunt looked worriedly at her.

"Are you okay, Elena?" She asked her. Elena nodded her head, taking in a deep breath. " Did you hear anything of what I just said." That was when Elena realised she had defiantly black out.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. What where you saying?"

"We were saying how you should really stay a little longer than that."

"Well, I do have a three week vacation from work," Elena blurted out before she could stop herself. "But I wouldn't want to get in your way, I mean I'd be more of a hindrance than a help to you both…"

"None sense Elena!" Alaric joined in. " We both haven't seen you in four years! And I know Bonnie and Caroline would love to see you too!" Bonnie and Caroline. Elena thought. Her best friends. And Matt too. She nodded.

"Okay, but I can't expect you to both put me up… besides you don't have a spare room." Then she remembered. She saw her aunts face drop and she felt her own do the same.

"Have you heard from your brother lately Elena?" Alaric enquired in a soft voice as if not to upset both women. Elena shook her head, feeling a tear coming into her eye.

"No, I was hoping you had." She answered him and Jenna sighed, clearly upset. Jeremy had left town a little while before Elena did. Her little brother had died at sixteen. Far too young. But he wasn't gone forever, he died with Anna's blood in his system enabling him to come back as a vampire. Elena felt her entire body shake at the memory. She hadn't seen him for almost five years. She'd kill just to speak to him one last time. He left town not wanting to hurt Elena or Jenna or anyone else. Right now, he was somewhere in Seattle, but know one had any clue where. He hadn't called, visited or texted, for all Elena knew, her brother could have been staked a year ago or killed by vervain.

"But of corse you can stay," Jenna said, changing the subject noticing Elena was beginning to drift away again. " Your room is still intact, we didn't take any of your stuff out of it that you left. " Elena nodded and smiled. She had left the entire room there deciding once she was in California that she would just buy all knew furniture. "Anyway, you should probably go put your suitcase in your room and start to unpack." Elena nodded and stood up, dragging her suitcase through he house with her.

"Thank you Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled and walked towards the staircase beside the door.

"Oh Elena!" Jenna called making Elena step back into the living room.

"Yes?" She asked her aunt.

"Have you eaten dinner? Would you like me to make you some?" Elena shook her head.

"No thanks, I was actually thinking about heading to the grill.."

"Oh okay, I'll see you when you get in sweetie." Elena nodded and ran upstairs with her suitcase. She pushed open her bedroom door and let out a small gasp. Her room was exactly as she'd left it. The white cabinets that held all of her little mirrors. The large double bed hadn't moved and inch and the large picture that hung above it hadn't moved either. Elena smiled and unzipped her suitcase, beginning to put her clothes in the drawers that were now empty. She finished moving her tops and jeans into the wardrobe at the back of the bedroom and now resumed putting her bra's into the small draw in one of her large white cabinets. Elena suddenly felt a cold breeze run across her back as she surged into another one of her power trips another memory running through her mind. It was of her and Damon, in her room. Damon was riffling through the same draw she had just opened and smiled when he picked up a white bra belonging to Elena. Elena scowled and grabbed it out of his reach, holding it still in her hands as she continued to talk to him. Elena breathed out as she felt her self come back around. She leant carefully on the cabinet making sure she wasn't going to fall to the floor. She let out a breath as she looked up into the mirror at herself. Who was she kidding, she thought to herself, the Salvatore brothers were never going to be out of her life, they would always remain in her memory… especially one of them.

**Here you go :')**

**Chapter one. **

**I hope you like it. This story will either be updated tonight or tomorrow depending, then I will get to work updating To Be Compelled with Love, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Remember to review people! Reviews make me write faster! Follow me on twitter and I'll follow back… Dreaming_Pretty **

**Love,**

**BeautifulDreamer**


	2. Old Friends

Home, Sweet Home.

The Vampire Dairies.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything on the regards of the vampire diaries. No money is being made out of the fic and all copyright goes to the respectful owners.

Chapter Two ; Old Friends.

Elena glanced at the time on the clock above her head. 6:30. She picked up her phone and scanned through her contact list. She quickly picked the three people she wanted and then clicked the words _send new message._

_Hey! I'm home for a few weeks and was wondering if you wanted to meet me in town tonight and the grill? In say, twenty minutes? - Elena._

She quickly hit the send button and then placed the phone down on the cabinet, rummaging through her closet. Pulling out some clothes, Elena pulled her soft pink coloured top off and stared down at the clothes in front of her that were now lay carefully against the bed. Elena grabbed the black vest top, pulling the material over her head and getting it to settle right against her body. Then she took off her black heels, placing them gentle at the foot of the bed and she pulled off her brightly coloured jeans and replaced them with a dark blue pair of skinny's. Elena pulled one leg in after the other and then stood up, putting her heels back on. The last thing she put on was a black leather jacket.. More importantly it was his leather jacket. He'd given it to her before he left. Elena sighed pulling it close to her, before pulling her arms carefully through it and taking her hair out that was caught in at the back. Elena suddenly noticed her phone vibrating on the cabinet and walked towards it realising she'd had two texts.

_Sure, on my way there now, we can grab dinner together. - Bonnie._

Elena smiled and then swapped to the next message.

_Meet you there! (: - Caroline._

Elena clicked her phone off and smiled, but as she was about to put it down she received another message. Elena pressed view and the message popped up on the screen.

_Awesome! I'll see you there Lana' Will Caro be there too? - Matt._

It had been so long since she'd heard anybody call her Lana'. She smiled and replied back.

_Yeah she will be, see you there Matt. - Elena. _

With that Elena took off for the stairs, closing the door behind her. Rushing down the large set of stairs, trying not to trip over as she swung herself around the banister feeling like she was eighteen again, coming skidding into the living room where Jenna was sat giggling at Alaric and little Sophie wrestling on the floor. Sophie was on top of Alaric, holding his hand to the floor.

"Oh no! she's got me now!" Alaric playfully shouted. "Or maybe not!" Suddenly, catching little Sophie off guard he picked her up and span her around in the air, bouncing her as he lay on the floor. The squeals off Sophie made Elena laugh and Jenna turned to see her stood in the doorway.

"I'm going now," Elena smiled. " I'm meeting Bonnie, Caroline and Matt at the grill for dinner. Don't wait up for me okay?" Jenna nodded.

"Do you want to take our car Elena?" She heard Alaric ask her from his position on the floor. Elena shook her head.

"Nah I'm good, it's only down the road. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but please be careful." Jenna said to her.

"Why? Have there been any more animal attacks lately?" Elena asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No but still, be careful. You never no." Elena let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Okay hunny." Jenna handed her a key and then smiled. Elena returned it easily and then was out of the door hearing Sophie shriek again, in a fit of giggles. Elena smiled to herself, thinking about how good it was to see her aunt and Alaric again, and little Sophie for the first time. She was also thinking about how good it would be too see her friends again. She walked down the path and headed towards the Mystic Grill that was a few blocks up the road. After a five or ten minute walk, Elena reached the grill and recognised Matt's car immediately. She knew she'd been gone four years but she also knew he'd never sell his car. His car was his next favourite thing behind Caroline. She walked in and pushed the second door open revealing the busy blur of people walking, talking, drinking…. And laughing in the Grill. Suddenly, her name was called and she felt herself being pulled into a hug from behind.

"Oh my god! Elena! I've missed you so much!" Caroline. Elena smiled and turned to face her blonde best friend.

"I've missed you too Caroline." She responded, returning the hug.

"Come on, Bonnie and Matt are already sat down over there. " Caroline pointed over to the chatting pair and then began to drag Elena through the building and too the table her friends were sat at. Just as they were reaching it, Bonnie looked up seeing Elena.

"Elena!" Bonnie practically shouted standing up to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey Elena." Matt smiled hugging her too. Elena felt abit overwhelmed by all the hugs but she didn't care, she was with her friends.

" Where have you been!" Bonnie asked her rather confused.

"California." The brunette smiled back to her. Bonnie left go of her, a confused expression on her face.

"What were you doing down there?"

"I decided I needed a change of scenery." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you mean get away from…" Elena clamped her hand over Bonnie's mouth and told her to shut it with her eyes. Bonnie nodded and smirked at Elena softly. She looked across at Caroline and Matt who were now sat back in the booth. They looked from each other and back to Elena, both interested in what Bonnie was about to say. Elena smiled at them and took her seat. Bonnie was the only one who knew about her problem with the Salvatore's and she wanted to keep it that way. She loved Caroline, but she knew how fast she liked to spread gossip, even by accident and plus, even though Matt loved Caroline more than the earth, she knew she still held an important place in his heart, and she didn't want to hurt him more than he already had been.

"So, should we order our food or what?" Caroline asked, changing the subject completely. Elena picked up the menu and scanned it up and down with her eyes. A small brunette women walked over to there table and pulled out a small notepad and pen.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked politely and Elena was the first to speak.

"Can I have a spaghetti bolognaise and a glass of red wine please." The waitress nodded and wrote it down, then she turned to Caroline.

"Uhmm, I'll just have a garden salad with a glass of white wine please." Caroline smiled and Elena had to do her best not to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe after all these years, Caroline still wouldn't eat anything she thought was to fattening. Elena remembered Caroline saying that everything served at the Grill was fattening except the salads causing Elena to giggle. It was the truth though.

"I'll have a house steak please, rare." Elena shot Matt a confused look. "What?" He asked her.

"I never knew you ate your steaks rare?" She asked him and he nodded. It reminded her of him... _Focus Elena! Get him out of your head!_

"Oh, and can I just have a glass of coke please, I'm driving home." He smiled kindly at the women who had now turned her attention to Bonnie the last to order.

"I'll just have the same as her." Bonnie smiled, pointing towards Caroline.

"Okay, can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you."

"It'll be with you shortly." Then, she walked away stuffing the pen back into her pocket.

"Please tell me you guys aren't starving yourselves!" Elena joked at her two best girlfriends. All three of her friends laughed at her and then continued talking.

Twenty or so minutes later, there food had arrived and the four began to eat. Halfway through the meal, Elena reached for her glass of red wine when a sudden surge of power shot through her, making her brain black out and another memory made it's way through her head.

'_Stefan likes puppy blood. Little golden retriever blood with floppy ears. That's his favourite.'_

Elena gasped and pulled her back from the glass immediately. She took deep breaths as she found Bonnie, Matt and Caroline all staring at her like she'd gone mental.

"Are you okay, Elena?" She heard Bonnie ask. Elena nodded slowly her eyes still absorbed on the glass in front of her. She didn't know why this kept happening but she wanted to find out.

"You sure?" Caroline added.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie and Matt didn't look to sure but Caroline simply let it go and began to talk about a completely different thing. They continued eating until everyone had finished and not surprisingly after what had happened, Elena hadn't touched her red wine at all where as Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were all on there second drink. Matt still hadn't touch any alcohol and he was right not too, Matt hadn't been the same since the car accident he was in with Caroline and Tyler. He never drunk and drove on the same night and he never broke the speed limit. He had become a very sensible driver and he knew it would stay that way for the rest of his life. Minutes passed and the waitress came to take away the plates and glasses. Then she handed them the bill. She walked away and Elena grabbed her purse out of her bag. She looked around at the three people in front of her and smiled. She pulled out some cash and then placed it down on the small tray containing the receipt and a few mint imperials. "My treat guys." Elena smiled as she saw there shocked faces.

"No Elena," Matt said, grabbing some money from his wallet as did Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm serious, put your money away!"

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, feeling abit uncomfortable with Elena paying for it all.

"Positive! Don't worry about it!" The brunette grinned as she watched the waitress take away the bill and the cash. Suddenly, Caroline remembered something.

"Oh Elena! You wanna' come shopping tomorrow? Me and Bonnie are both going." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Where shall I meet you guys?"

"We'll meet you at the mall at 10am tomorrow?" Bonnie responded.

"Sure," Elena grinned, picking up her bag. Bonnie smiled and looked at the small silver watched that was strapped around her wrist. It read 8:45. The short brunette looked back up at her friends and simply stood up.

"Well guys, I guess I should get going. Anybody need a ride?" She asked them.

"Nah', I'm cool. Matt's gunna' drive me home." Caroline answered giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie turned to Elena.

"Elena? Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks, I'll just walk home. Aunt Jenna's is only down the road. I'll be alright."

"Sure?"

"Yeah! Now go! Get yourself home!" Elena giggled. " I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie nodded and said goodbye before leaving the Grill, he arm swinging by her side. Elena turned back around to face her other too friends.

"We should be getting home now too Elena," Matt said to her and she nodded.

"Of corse, I'll see you guys later."

"See you soon," The pair both shouted as Elena took off walking, heading for the door. Once outside, the cold air of Mystic Falls hit her and she shivered realising all she had on was a flimsy vest top and a leather jacket… his leather jacket. Elena took off walking, the sound of her heels echoed on the path as the empty streets seemed to speak to her, the wind whistling wildly. Elena heard a gust of air behind her and she span around, slightly spooked. When she realised know body was behind her, she let out a short breath and continued walking. The only light was from the street lamps, making the streets very dark and hard to see in. She quickly hurried her way through the town, beginning to get more and more frightened by the second. She was really beginning to regret not accepting that ride home from Bonnie. Another sound came from behind her making Elena spin around in shock again. Still nothing. Elena let out a small whimper before taking off at a small run not wanting to fall. Her eyes scanned around as she realised she was still alone, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel alone and she certainly didn't feel safe. Suddenly, a snapping sound was heard causing Elena to fall to the floor. She just managed to keep herself steady and not hit the ground roughly when she looked down at her shoe. The left heel had broken right off, completely snapped. Elena groaned.

"Shit!" She cried out softly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. But then ,she thought, who was out to see her anyway. " Not now!" Elena turned around and picked up the heel that was a little further back than she was. She let out a sigh and tried to stand up as carefully as she could. She'd just glue the heel back on in the morning, it wasn't broken exactly, she could still use it. The brunette stood up and turned around quickly. What she didn't expect was someone to be standing behind her and for them to be standing so closely to her either. There faces were inches apart and Elena suddenly turned weak. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and immediately, she felt breathless. Her soft brown eyes met his cold blue ones as he stared at her.

"Elena Gilbert…." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he said it.

Damon Salvatore.  
-

**How was that? Too rushed, too dragged out?  
****Let me know! There will be another update soon, I promise you! (:  
Remember to review everyone, reviews make me very happy and it makes me want to write more. **

**Love and Peace…  
.BeautifulDreamer**


	3. It's You

Home, Sweet Home.

The Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything on the regards of the vampire diaries, the book series or the television show. Nor have I claimed I did. I only own my own personal characters and this plotline. No money is being made on this fic and all copyright goes to the respectful owners. Thank you.

Chapter Three; It's You.

"You know Elena, bad thing happen too women who walk the streets alone at night." Elena ignored him and pushed past him, her arm scraping against him. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed softly before using his vampire speed to stopher again. He stood in front of her and look at her.

"What do you want." She said, her voice was menacing, venom was practically dripping from it. She knew she was completely stupid to speak to him like that. She didn't want too, it just blurted out.

"Now now Elena, if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't happy to see me." His cocky attitude showed as his infamous smirk plagued his face.

"Smart judgement Damon," As soon as she said his name, she regretted it. His name made her go weak at the knees. " Now leave me alone."

"Oh, your not wearing your pretty little necklace.." Damon again and stared into her eyes. Brown met blue as he continued to stare. Elena pulled her face down to look at the floor afraid to stare at him in case she became trapped in his trance. He smirked again. " Not your best move, you don't know the things I could do to right now and you wouldn't even remember."

"Drop dead Damon, oh wait." Damon rolled his eyes again as he watched her continue to walk down…. Or should he say wobble down the street.

"Very funny Kitten." Elena spun around scowling at him.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, her soft brown eyes were now practically on fire.

"Does it bother you?" He asked her, knowing the answer. He was just trying to get under her skin. Elena let out a frustrated groan before ignoring him and continuing to wobble away from him, uneasy on her feet. He smirked and watched her as she tried to stay steady. Damon shot across to her and stood behind her, trying his best not to laugh. "Elena Gilbert are you drunk?" He stifled a chuckle as he saw her turn around and glare at him sharply.

"No I am not! I didn't drink anything tonight because I….." Then she stopped realising if she told him about her sudden power surges of memories, it would make his ego balloon even larger, especially with them all being about him. "Never mind, I'm wobbling because you scared me half to death with your sneaking thing and you make me break my heel!" She snapped at him, clearly annoyed and upset.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to carry you home then won't I." Damon smirked and before Elena could respond, The vampire picked her up bridal style and continued to smirk at her.

"Damon! What are you…." Elena didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Damon began to run down the lane with her at a super speed. A few seconds later she was outside the door of her Aunt's home. Elena immediately felt dizzy and it took her a few seconds to compose herself which Damon allowed her too. Once her head was back to normal she felt Damon place her down on the ground, still abit of balance because of the heel problem but she still glared at him none the less. "I cannot believe you just did that!" She growled softly at him, which Damon found very sexy.

"Chill out a little princess, at least you didn't have to walk home," Damon responded smoothly. Elena rolled her eyes and stared at him, her eyes practically fixtured onto him.

"Well, as lovely as tonight was and everything, I'm going to bed now…" Elena said and tried to hide in her smile that was tempted to break out on her face. Sure she didn't exactly expect the Salvatore's to be here, especially Damon. She didn't exactly want them to be here either, but heck she was glad he was.

"Is that an invite?" He flirted, smirking.

"Shut it Damon."

"Okay, sorry…" Then he took a single step forward and smiled at her… a real smile. " Goodnight Kitten." He leaned in a kissed her cheek softly, staying there for a few seconds almost savouring the moment. Shocked, Elena waited until he pulled back to look at his face. Elena was so shocked, she had to stop herself from actually kissing him, so instead, she did what she knew old Elena would do, the Elena who she was when she had first met Damon. She slapped him, straight across the face then she turned and opened the door with the key Jenna had given her. Locking the door behind her. She knew he was probably still stood exactly where she'd left him, his mouth agape, shocked that she'd actually slapped him and she couldn't help but giggle a little. She trudged up the stairs and pulled off her shoes at the top. She sighed staring at the heel that was now completely separated from it's shoe. Elena pulled open the door and then shut it behind her, not even bothering to turn on the light while she did that. When she did though, she got the shock of her life. Damon was stood in front of her, leaning against her cabinet, fiddling with a bra from her draw. She sighed and snatched it away from him before walking towards her bed and taking off the leather jacket she was wearing.

"How'd you get in here!" She demanded, completely confused, trying not to be to loud, she knew Jenna and Alaric were only down the hallway and little Sophie was only next door .

"Somebody left the bathroom window open, very reckless you know, plus, i was invited in all those years back." Elena sighed and sat down her bed.

"And why _are_ you here?" She saw his bright blue eyes sparkle with mischief and she knew where this was headed. " No!" Damon groaned, clearly upset. " I'm not gunna' sleep with you Damon."

"You spoil all of my fun, you worse than my brother!" He joked making Elena giggle lightly.

"Oh my goodness! She giggled! Finally! Her humour is back.." Damon chuckled. " I now know how to got you to laugh and I will enjoy it too. All you need is a little Stefan bashing to get you going." Elena rolled her eyes trying to hold in a laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Get out Damon." She finally broke into laughter when he pouted at her. Such a gorgeous, hunky… _Woah! Hold up there Gilbert, your not going to go back down that road._ Elena thought as she stared at him.

"Fine, but one day, you'll be begging me to stay…" Damon smirked as he pulled himself towards her, looking her dead in the eyes. Elena simply stared back before responding.

"Yeah, we'll see…"

"You know you want me Elena." _Can't argue with that._

"Good night Damon." She walked him over to her window, pushing it open and watched as he shoot out of it. She saw him staring at her from the other side and he grinned his trademark grin at her, making her swoon.

"Dream sweetly Gorgeous." And then he was gone. Elena's heart ached knowing that he had left, she stared at the window for a few seconds before pulling it closed, but forgetting to lock it. Instead, she got changed into a pair of short shorts and a loose t-shirt and turned off the light. She wandered slowly over to the large double bed and climbed into it as carefully as she could. Her ankle was still sore from tripping slightly and she didn't want it to be injured anymore than necessary. Elena snuggled down under her covers, getting comfortable. Closing her eyes, Elena drifted quickly into a deep calming sleep. If she had have just waited a few more minutes to fall asleep and refrained from going underneath her bed covers, Elena would have noticed Damon standing in the room, watching the girl of his dreams sleeping. He walked over to her and ran his finger down her cheek in a caressing manor just like he had all those years ago. He smiled softly and then, without another seconds wait, he disappeared into the night without making a single sound.  
-

**Was that okay?  
I didn't want to rush Delena so I'm gunna drag it out for a bit, there might be a little delena action in the next few chapters but it depends really.**

**Anyway, chapter four is coming soon so keep your eye out.**

**Yeah, you all know the drill….**

**Review, Favourite, Alert … PLEASE! Reviews are love xD  
Remember to follow me on twitter everyone for updates on my stories and me :') Dreaming_Pretty **

**Love and Peace,**

**BeautifulDreamer.**


	4. Meeting

Home, Sweet Home.

The Vampire Diaries.

**Disclaimer; **I** do not** own the vampire diaries and I have not claimed too. **No **money is being mad of this fic and all copyright goes to the respectful owners.

Chapter Four ; Meeting.

Elena reached her arms up above her head, stretching her spine until she felt a satisfying pop. She rolled her neck with the smallest of groans and rubbed her eyes carefully, adjusting to the daylight that was streaming in past her curtains. She yawned as she saw her phone flashing on the cabinet, she knew that was what woke her. Picking it up, she noticed the small lettering saying _One new message._ she let off a small smile before clicking view and reading the message.

_Wakey Wakey ;) x _

It had no name but Elena knew exactly who it was.

_Must you really? It's 8 o' clock for crying out loud! - Elena._

She put the phone down and closed her eyes slightly, trying to fall back into her slumber for an extra hour. Her happiness was short lived when she heard the faint vibration of her phone again.

_Oh Elena, no need to be mad x_

She rolled her eyes slowly and then typed in a quick reply.

_Well Damon I am, since you have oh so rudely interrupted my dreaming, I guess I'll have to get up now anyway. - Elena _

She smiled slightly and got up out of bed. She wanted to know how he had her number, she'd changed it twice since he'd had it but so didn't really care. She was glad he'd texted. Elena walked to her closet and picked out something to wear. When Elena finally decided, she was holding a small pink tank and a denim skirt. She picked a pair of black flats out of her suitcase and walked into the bathroom to change, taking her toothbrush and hairbrush with her. Fifteen minutes later, Elena emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and dressed. Her long brown hair was brushed neatly into place and left lying down and naturally curled around her shoulders.

Elena grabbed her phone and then headed downstairs. She practically skipped through to the living room and was shocked when she found it empty.

"Alaric? Aunt Jenna?" When she received no reply, Elena wandered through to the kitchen where she saw a key lay on the counter beside a piece of paper that was propped up on the island. Elena picked it up, her soft brown eyes scanning the words carefully.

_Elena,_

_Feel free to help yourself to anything you can find, We won't be in until 5pm._

_Then, I was wondering, I know your on holiday, but would you mind babysitting Soph tonight? It's just Alaric and I have plans to go to dinner tonight, and the babysitter just cancelled. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate but we can always stay home. Let me no. Have fun doing what ever your doing today. Oh! Here's the key again. I saw you'd put it on the stairs last night._

_Love,_

_Aunt Jenna xxx_

Elena smiled and pulled out her phone, clicking a few buttons before holding it to her ear. It rang a few times and then Elena heard the dial tone go off and a women's voice on the other end.

"_Elena!"_

"I'd love to baby-sit for you Aunt Jenna. What time do you want me back for?"

_"We leave at 6:30." _

"I'll be back for six then."

"_Great! I really appreciate this Elena, we both do." _Jenna boomed through the phone. Elena could almost see the smile on her Aunt's face.

"It's no trouble at all, honest!" Elena giggled slightly.

"_So what are you up to today?" _Her aunt asked her. Elena simply shrugged her shoulders even though know body could see her

."Oh you know, just shopping with the girls. Caroline and Bonnie were both already going to the mall today so they invited me along."

"_Oh, okay sweetie. Well have fun and I'll see you tonight." _

"I will, bye Aunt Jenna." And with that, she heard her Aunt say a quick goodbye before the phone call ended. Elena grabbed and apple from the bowl and then headed for the door, her phone and keys clutched in her hand. She bit into the red apple and began to walk down the street. This time, she felt it easier to walk with her flats on. Her ankle was still throbbing slightly but it wasn't a big deal. Elena continued to walk down the street. She was upset she didn't have a ride, but she was okay about it. The mall wasn't to far from Jenna's anyway. Just a few blocks away, but she'd have to walk past _his _house. Once she'd been walking for a little under ten minutes, Elena rounded the corner and stared head on at the large house at the end of the road. The Salvatore boarding house. Elena took a deep breath and began to walk again. She could feel her legs growing weak at just the sight of it, but she kept her posture and continued to walk. Elena breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her eyes scanned the house, it was pretty much the same, except the grass was longer, it was scraggily, looking like it hadn't been cut for a long while. Then again, she thought, Damon never was one for housework. She shrugged his name from her mind and was shocked when she realised she'd actually stopped walking. That was also when she realised she wasn't alone.

"Stalking me?" She heard from behind her. Elena gasped and span around sharply only to crash into Damon who was uncomfortably close.

"In your dreams Damon," Elena breathed.

"Yeah, you are." He smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. _Smoooooth. _"So Kitten…"

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped only making him smirk all the more.

"Fine, I have a new name in mind." Damon touched her softly, his hands grazing her arm and she felt ten thousand tingles run up her spine. "So Sexy, what are you doing on this fine morning."

"I think I like the word Kitten better." Elena deadpanned. His smirk simply grew." And if you must know, I'm meeting Bonnie and Caroline."

"Ah, Sabrina and Bubble brain. Nice combo Elena." Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call them that!" "Whatever," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Elena stepped around Damon and began to walk but even she knew that it would never be that easy. Using his vampire speed, Damon shot around her, pulling her to a stop. "Let me passed Damon." Damon's eyebrow raised in a challenging manor.

"Or what?" He asked her, the right side of his lip curling up like it did in that sexy Damon way.

"There's plenty or trees around her, plenty of fallen branches." She reacted quickly, her eyes scanning the floor. Damon stepped forward so once again, he was to close for comfort. He dipped his head slightly to look into her eyes and Elena felt her heart stop. There lips were inches apart and all Elena wanted to do was kiss him, but she held back. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek as he inched closer and closer to her, if he got any closer, he'd be on top of her…. Not that she minded of corse. _Stop it Elena! _She let out a breath as felt him run his finger down her arm. Tingles shot through her but she tried to ignore them. Finally, he spoke again.

"Like you'd have the nerve." Momentarily shocked by Damon's closeness, Elena was lost in his shiny blue orbs. They were beautiful. No words could describe how mesmerising they were, and that was even before the compulsion. Suddenly, a smirk played against her face as she gripped tightly onto Damon's jacket. She looked at him and if she had off moved her lips any closer, they would have touched.

"Try me," She whispered seductively. She realised they were both standing in the middle of the street and anyone could walk by at any minute. She was thankful know one did. Damon raised an eyebrow as she let go of him. " Bye Damon." She waved a little before walking off down the path, leaving Damon to stare after her. She knew he was staring. His eyes followed her, everywhere. They always had. For effect, Elena purposely swayed her hips as she walked and without a glance back, she disapeered down the street.  
_

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I hope this makes it up (: **

**Ohmygoodness! Who saw the season premiere. I didn't see it till now, but WOW! It's amazing! And epic and just, WOW! Poor Damon ): **

**We all know Elena Loves him ;) **

**Anyway, here you go, a lot of you have been asking for this and yeah, I know its two days late as I promised some of you but Ive been seriously busy. **

**Remember what I said about updating, from now on it'll only be on a Sunday, UNLESS I get a pretty laid back week, which I have this week. Kinda….**

**Then I'll post chapters in the middle of the week.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **

**Review.**

**Can't wait for Episode 2 (:  
Peace,Love,Delena. **


	5. Shopping

**Home Sweet Home.**

**The Vampire Diaries**.

Disclaimer; I **do no**t own the vampire diaries. All rights go to the respectful owners.

Chapter Five: Shopping.  
-

Elena smirked as she walked through the automatic doors of the mall and spotted Caroline and Bonnie straight away. They were sat in one of the booth chairs, there eyes searching. Caroline was the first to spot Elena and jumped from her seat.

"Elena!" Elena smiled.

"Hey guys," She hugged them both and sat down beside them.

"So where are we going if-" Suddenly Elena's phone rang making her jump. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief to realise it was only her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled into the phone. " What's up?"

"Elena, I forget to mention. Tomorrow night, there's a huge founders party on at the town hall and since your home and everything we thought you might want to come?"

"Sure, I'm at the mall so I'll just pick up a dress. I'll see you guys at six."

"Have fun," Elena put the phone down and turned to her friends.

"Are you guys coming to the founders party tomorrow night?"

"Of corse! I've had my dress picked out for months." Caroline grinned, resting her elbows against the table. Elena smiled and then shifted her attention to Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"Sure, Tyler's taking me."

"Tyler?" Elena said wide eyed. " Tyler Lockwood? As in, Tyler'Werewolf'Lockwood?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a little while, well on and off."

"He's an ass!" Elena laughed making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Was and ass! He's changed."

"Aww Bon, I'm happy for you!" Elena smiled and hugged Bonnie over the table. "So, Caroline, how are things with you and Matt?"

Caroline sighed a dreamy sigh. "They are perfect, they are fabulous. I'm in love." She looked like she was about to float away.

"Aww," Elena and Bonnie both cooed together.

"Oh shut up." Caroline giggled, her blonde hair flicking about everywhere. "Anyway, why? Are you coming?"

"Yeah sure, you guys wanna help me pick a dress?"

"Sure," Bonnie responded and the three took off around the mall.

**Two hours Later.**

"What about this one?" Elena asked, holding a dress to her body. Bonnie was in front of her, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Urgh! No way Elena!" Elena rolled her eyes and pulled it away, placing it back on the rack.

"Okay then, how about this one?" Elena was looking around looking for Caroline, she said she was running off to see if she could find the perfect dress for Elena.

"No! There has to be one somewhere."

"Here!" Elena hold up a little black number with slits down the side. It would go no further than her knees and she thought it was cute." This is cute right?"

"Yeah, but isn't that similar to the one you wore at the second year Founders court for Miss Mystic?" Elena thought back. Suddenly, it clicked. She'd wore the exact same dress, just in dark purple. She smiled.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I know Caroline is totally against wearing the same dress twice but we'll ask her anyway."

"Sure-" Bonnie didn't get to finish her sentence because Caroline shot over to them, a dress in her hand.

"Elena! I've found the perfect dress for you,"

"Wait a second Caroline, What do you think of this one?" Elena held up the dress and Caroline winced.

"I don't know Elena, don't you think it's a bit….."

"Abit what?" Elena demanded furrowing her brows.

"Sluttish?" Bonnie gasped as she watched Elena's mouth fall open.

"Okay, you did not just call me sluttish."

"Not you, the dress…"

"Uhmm Caro, that dress is exactly the same as the one Elena wore for the Second Founders Court." Caroline's eyes widened.

"No Elena, I didn't mean that, it's just you'd be showing everything…. With the slits and everything…." Caroline realised to late that she'd probably should have just shut up then and there.

"I can't believe you called me a slut."

"Technically I didn't." Caroline said back to her. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me Forbes, you used the word slut. What kind of friend does that!"

"Guys…" Bonnie tried but the two bickering women ignored her and continued to fight.

"You know what, since when do I need your opinion about MY dress,"

"Since you asked me!"

"Yeah? Well I take it back!" Elena snapped.

"Too late, I already take it back!" The blonde shouted, abit dimly.

"Take what back? You have nothing to take back!"

"I don't know, I just take it back!" Elena rolled her eyes. " I'm out of here!" With that, Caroline dropped the dress to the floor and turned to storm out.

"Caroline wait!" Bonnie shouted, but the blonde was already nearing the door.

"Can you believe she called me a slut!" Bonnie ignored the question, not wanting to get in the middle of the two and pointed to the dressing room.

"Go on, you have one last dress in there to try on." Elena huffed and turned on her heels, storming to the dressing room, slamming the wooden door behind her. The dressing room was large with a gigantic mirror at the back and about four hooks for clothing. Elena pulled her top over her head and slipped off her jeans. Thankful she was wearing a white strapless bra, Elena pulled the dress over her and adjusted it. The dress was a white cocktail dress that puffed out and ruffled together near the bottom. It went no further than mid thigh and hugged her curves perfectly. The top of the bodice was covered in tiny bobbles that were like sequins and then below it, a thick place of satin ribbon was wrapped carefully under her bust and tied into a bow at the back. The full thing was crystal white. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Zipping the not noticeable zip up, Elena stepped out of the dressing room and noticed Bonnie flicking through a dress magazine. Elena cleared her throat causing Bonnie to look up, and when she did? She gasped sharply, her eyes soft.

"Oh my god Elena."

"What? Is it awful?" Elena asked looking down at the dress that was currently hugging her body. Bonnie shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her dark brown eyes.

"No! Of corse not Elena, you look beautiful," Elena squealed and ran towards Bonnie and enveloped her in a hug. "You've found your dress Elena,"

"Okay, I'm gunna go get changed and then I'll run to the counter and pay for this. Then, we can go home."

"Awesome, see you In a sec." Elena turned and ran back to the changing room, unzipping the zip on the back and pulling it down to her ankles, carefully stepping out of it. Standing in her bra and pants, Elena pulled the dress back onto the hanger and hung it up onto the hook while she pulled her top back over her head and settled it against her skin. Picking up the dress, Elena opened the door and walked out to meet Bonnie.

"You ready?" She asked her best friend. Bonnie nodded and the two headed to the counter.  
-

**Hola!  
Arent you guys lucky, two chapters in one day xD **

**The links for the dresses are on my profile, right at the bottom (:  
Shorter Chapter :/  
Okay, This will be a LONG authors note so I better get started**

**First off, I was curious so I looked it up….  
There are over 40 pages of Delena Story and there are only 3 pages of Stelena. Doesn't that say something? Delena is the favourite pairing. (: Yay! **

**And Second, who saw the promo for the season 2 second episode! I did, and its amazing. SPOILER ALERTTTTT : Caroline goes all physco bitch and starts eating people at the Mystic Falls Carnival which is awesome! There is some scenes between Elena/Damon according to some pictures. Wonder if she'll forgive him? Mason continues to cause trouble and Tyler is beginning to click that something isn't right about his uncle. Bonnie takes all her pent up anger out on Damon. And Mason and Stefan have a arm wrestle match (: So yeah, pretty eventful. If you want to see it and haven't, youtube it! Because it looks awesome! Thursday 16****th**** at 8 people! (: Well for the US, Unfortunatly for me, its back to youtube xD Also! I just saw the promotional pics given by the CW for the THIRD episode called Bad Moon rising… and Elena n Damon are PRETTY close if you ask me, it looks like Damon is about to kiss her, so maybe there could be a few delena moments in that too! (: **

**Review! (:  
Peace,Love,Delena **


	6. Babysitting

Home Sweet Home.

The Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer; **I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter Six: Babysitting.**

"I'm back!" Elena called as she pushed open the door. The clock in the hallway read ten to six and Elena toddled into the living room, her dress in a bag that practically weighed more than her.

"In here!" she heard Alaric shout from the living room. Elena dropped the bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room to see little Sophie passed out on the sofa. She was lightly snoring as she breathed. Elena smiled and the noticed Jenna pushing an earring through her ear.

"You guys ready to go?" Elena asked.

"Yep, okay we should be back around midnight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll put Sophie to bed and then, I'll go to bed too. No worries."

"Okay well, Sophie's already had her dinner so no need to cook her anything."

"Okay,"

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Jenna asked and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Elena burst out after a while, trying to hold in her giggle. "I'm fine with it! Now go! Have fun!" She smiled at her aunt and the pair headed for the door.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Alaric said to her and Elena nodded, trying to suppress a giggle as her aunt almost tripped over her own feet in her sky scraper heels. "Just go have fun!" Elena pushed the door closed and locked it quickly. She knew Alaric had his keys with him. She turned around only to be met with the most beautiful bright blue eyes she'd ever seen. Elena squeaked in shock and jumped, hitting her back against the door. She breathed out and narrowed her eyes. "Stop doing that!" She snapped, clutching her chest.

"Doing what?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, a smirk settled still on his face. In return, Elena placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what Damon! Stop jumping out on me like that!"

"Just trying to give your life a little thrill." His smirk widened, and then he headed for the living room.

"Woah!" Elena shot forward, grabbing him by the arm. Her hands gripped tightly as her fingernails dug into his leather jacket as she yanked him back towards her.

"Elena, if I knew you were this desperate to be near me I'd have come here sooner." He chuckled slightly, raising her eyebrow at her as If to question her actions.

"Keep dreaming," Elena snorted at him.

"Then why are you still clutching my arm?" Elena looked down and sure enough, her hands were still laced around his arm and were gripping tightly. Elena looked back up blushing, and immediately left of him.

"You can't go in there." Elena sighed, changing the subject. " Sophie is in there sleeping and if she wakes up and sees you we're screwed."

"Trying to keep 'us' a secret, eh?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"There is no 'us' Damon, I just don't want to give Sophie a heart attack."

"Sophie?" Damon pulled a confused face that made him look extremely vulnerable.

"Jenna and Alaric's daughter." Elena smiled at him and Damon smirked.

"Ric finally got laid then?" He began to chuckle his deep manly laugh and Elena had to stop herself from swooning.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Elena asked him, trying to focus.

"Can't I come see my baby girl without being questioned?"

"I'm not your baby girl Damon." Elena growled at the vampire in front of her.

"Oh but you are," Damon whispered in a seductive manner, stepping even closer to her. The brunette rolled her eyes and walked into the living room where she noticed little Sophie still complete out of it and still curled up in a ball. Elena smiled, beginning to feel maternal. Suddenly Damon appeared behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. No matter how much she enjoyed the action, she knew that she would arouse suspicion if she let him continue.

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped, prying his hands away and stepping towards Sophie. "I'm putting her to bed, when I come back down you better be gone," This made Damon roll his perfect blue eyes.

"How are you gunna' carry her up those stairs. You can barely lift a banana!"

"Very funny Damon," Elena deadpanned. "But I think I'll manage." Elena went to pick up the toddler but was stopped by Damon who made her step aside. "Why are you still here?"

"Let me do it." He smiled and then picked Sophie up like she was a nothing. Vampire strength really came in handy. Elena couldn't help herself. She let of a genuine smile towards Damon as she watched the sexy vampire give the sleeping little girl a curious glance.

"Thank you," Damon looked up at her and the pair locked eyes. It was only for a second as Elena tore her eyes away. It was never a good idea to look at Damon Salvatore for too long, or you could just end up trapped.

"Your welcome," He grinned softly back at her. This was something she hadn't seen a lot of; Damon grinning. He'd seemed to have grown up a lot since she last saw him. Not physically, but emotionally. "You coming up or what?"

"Sure." She smiled and followed him up the stairs. Elena pointed to the bedroom at the end of the hallway and Elena watched as Damon walked into the room and placed Sophie down on the little bed, pulling a blanket over her. Elena's heart began to swell at the sight. It was adorable. She knew it was a weird thing to say but Damon would make a good father. Not that he would be able to, after all Vampire's can't procreate. Suddenly, a rush of emotion shot through her.

"_Vampire's can't procreate, but we'd love to try." _

Elena shook her head earning a strange look from Damon but she was determined to forget what she just saw. These stupid little visions would not get the better of her. Damon turned and walked back out of the room and the pair simply stared at each other a little while until Damon tore his eyes away. Elena snuck a little glance at Damon to see he was doing the same. Once they locked eyes again, they shot their eyes to the floor. It made them feel like they were a pair of teenagers in the school hallway.

"Damon?" She practically whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded, not really meeting her eyes.

"How long have you been home?" Damon looked back up at her, slightly wide eyed.

"Why are you asking me that," He questioned.

"Just curious" Elena shrugged and smiled innocently at him. Damon seemed to buy it because he began to talk.

"Around six months," He shrugged back in return. Elena nodded at him and then headed for the stairs. " So, how long are you staying?"

"Only a month," Damon's face fell at this and it didn't go unnoticed by Elena. She bent down and sat down on the stairs, her back against the side of the

"A month isn't really that long is it."

"Nope." Elena sighed." But I have to get back home,"

"Yeah…" Then Elena watched as Damon stuck out his hand for her. She gave him a strange look." Well, if we're going to talk we might as well do it in the living room- in chairs." He smirked as he said the last thing and watched as Elena smiled, gripping onto his hand. He went to pull her to her feet when she suddenly blacked out.

"_You're lying tome, You're lying to Stefan but most of all you lying to yourself…. I can prove it." Damon reacted by grabbing her head in his hands and pulling her towards him, placing a strong kiss against her lips. _

Elena gasped lightly and let go of Damon's hand and held herself still against the banister of the stairs. Damon looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You okay?" He asked. She let out one simple sigh.

"Yeah, I'm uhmm- I'm fine." She stood up properly, her cheeks flushed and walked slowly down the staircase. She looked back up at Damon and suddenly her brain shut down again. A surge of extreme power shot through her as yet another image played in her mind.

_The simplicity of the near touch turns into a dance as she dances with her escort. Except it wasn't her escort, it was Damon. _

Elena came back around and without a second thought she screamed.

"Stop it!" She wasn't screaming loudly, well not enough to wake up Sophie but she was clearly upset.

"Stop what?" Asked a confused Damon. He was staring at her, while she clutched her head. He had now moved from the top of the staircase to the bottom. " Are you sure your okay, Elena?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped and took off walking into the living room, sitting down on the couch. In reality, Elena knew she was not fine at all. She wanted to know what was happening. Damon sat down beside her and placed his arm around the back of the sofa… and her.

"So, where are you living now?"

"California." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. " But no stalking me okay?"

"Damn it, I've been waiting for a reason to get the crow and the fog back out." The smirk in his face was simple.

"I mean it Damon, promise me?"

"Okay, I promise." She smiled at him softly.

"Good." Elena shuffled so she had turned to face him. "So what made you come home? Stefan's not here so- hey? Stefan's not here, right?"

"No Stefan's not here, he took off after you left and hasn't been back since."

"Really? So where'd he go?" She questioned.

"Italy." Damon responded almost instantly.

"Italy? Wow, that's cool. Is he still over there now?"

"No Elena, he uhmm… Stefan died," Damon shook his head. " He was staked a year ago."

"Oh god Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Elena, it's not like I cared." Damon shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his seat position slightly.

"Now I know you're lying. I know you cared about Stefan."

"I care far more about you…." Damon trailed off. She hadn't noticed before but he was extremely close to her, his lips only inches from hers. " You know you want to…" He whispered. His eyes fluttered slightly. Elena knew it was wrong but yes, she did want to, and she was going to. She leant forward slightly ready to smash her lips to his when a tiny voice interrupted them.

"Elena?" Elena looked up to see little Sophie standing in the doorway, a teddy bear in her hand. "I'm thirsty."

**So, if you follow me on twitter, you'll know today ive been on a four hour car journey to Pembroke in wales a few days back.  
Fun day but A LONG RIDE! Twitter - (at)Amy_Lautner :)  
But, the good news? I managed to get a whopping THREE whole chapters written but its on paper so I'm going to have to find time to convert it over so I can update (:  
**

**OH! And I just want to let you guys know…. I DO read all the reviews you guys send me, but lately I havent been able to reply and I'm so sorry about that. But I do appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews. Infact, they mean the world to me. So thank you for taking the time out to review because I will now have no excuse NOT to answer you all back! (:  
Okay, who saw Brave new world? I thought it was good but im more excited for Bad Moon Rising.  
It's Tommorrow Night! :'D  
Reviewwwwww!**

**-BeautifulDreamerx**


	7. Talking

Home Sweet Home.

The Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer; I Own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

Damon looked up at the little girl and smiled. "I'll get her a drink Elena." And with that he was gone.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked walking carefully towards the couch and sat down beside Elena.

"He's a friend of mine, Soph. His name's Damon." Elena smiled slightly.

"Damon?" Sophie returned her smile, but with wide eyed.

"That's right." Elena didn't know what Damon was doing in the kitchen but she knew he was taking a while. All she needed was a glass of water!

"Does Damon love you?" Little Sophie suddenly asked causing Elena's head to snap up and stare at her. Elena heard the sound of smashing glass coming from the kitchen and she knew he'd heard her. He'd heard everything with that vampire hearing of his. Sometimes that was a pain in the ass. She simply resisted the urge to smirk and smiled softly back at Sophie.

"I don't know sweetie, you'd have to ask Damon if he loves me." She stifled a giggle as Sophie smiled. That was when Damon walked back in, glass in his hand. Elena could see he was shaking which made her grin. Big, Badass Damon was scared. Scared of admitting his feelings. "Hey Damon, Sophie has something she wants to ask you." They locked eyes for a few seconds until Damon tore his gaze away and looked at the little girl instead.

"Yes?" He said handing her the little glass. Being careful, Sophie took a sip of water from the glass and then held it by her side.

"Do you love Elena?" Elena watched as Damon gulped

"Urm…" Was all he could manage.

"Well? Do you?" Elena pushed knowing he was probably freaking out inside.

"Do you Damon?" Sophie asked, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"I have to go!" Then he shot off as fast as he could without breaking with his vampire speed.

"He didn't answer my question." Sophie pouted slightly, taking another gulp of water.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Elena grinned. After all, Elena knew Damon and she knew he got freaked out by the L word… especially after last time….

Sophie was drinking the last of the water when Elena looked up at the clock and almost had a heart attack. It was already half past ten! Elena was shocked at how fast time had flown by. She must have been talking to Damon longer than she thought. Sophie handed her the glass and Elena took it into the kitchen. Then, she walked back into the living room. "Come on then, time for bed." Sophie hopped of the couch and followed Elena slowly up the stairs. Once they were in Sophie's bedroom, Sophie jumped onto the bed and pulled the comforter over herself.

"You comfy?"

"Yep." Sophie grinned, snuggling down. "Elena?" Her tiny voice squeaked.

"Yeah Soph?"

"Can you read me a story?" Elena grinned, feeling maternal again.

"Sure! Which one?" She asked pointing to Sophie's small bookcase.

"That one!" Sophie giggled. Elena nodded and pulled the book off the shelf, blowing the slight specs of dust from the old cover. She sat down in the mass of beanbags that Sophie had on her bedroom floor and opened the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl names Cinderella….." Elena suddenly yawned, her beautiful brown eyes drooping. "And she lived in a far away land. Cinderella lived with her evil step mother and her two evil stepsisters who made her do all of the work around the house. They made her cook and clean from early morning until late at night. She was treated so unfairly and because of this… Her only friends were the mice…." The book dropped to the floor as Elena's eyes closed and little Sophie smiled. She stopped herself from laughing and then, much like Elena, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey everyone!**

**This is short, so I'm sorry ): **

**So, Memory Lane is on Thursday and omg the promo! (:**

**Damon + ELENA! Damon kisses her cheek xD **

**Atleast, I THINK its Elena anyway.**

**So, review please, and ill update :'D**


	8. Party

Home Sweet Home.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight - Party**

"Elena… Elena…" Elena moaned and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Aunt Jenna?" She questioned, seeing her aunt crouched down beside her. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep in here, with Sophie last night." Jenna smiled softly down at her niece who was looking a little rough after sleeping on the floor. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "Do you mind telling me why Sophie is skipping around the house singing '_Damon loves Elena' ?" _

_That _woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she leapt to her feet a slightly panicked expression plaguing her face.

"Uhmm…." Elena literally had no explanation.

"Has Damon been here?"

"No! Of corse not!" Elena lied quickly. Jenna shrugged.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"When did Damon come back?" She heard her aunt ask.

"He's been back for months." She saw her aunt raise an eyebrow and knew she had to make something up. " Aunt Jenna, it's not a problem, I was just teasing him on the phone last night and Soph must have heard me because she was singing it last night too." She reeled off, rather smoothly. _Good cover, _She thought to herself.

"You sure?" Jenna quirked an eyebrow making Elena sigh.

"Yes! Damon doesn't love me!" _I don't think._

"Okay-" Elena could tell her aunt didn't entirely believe her but she seemed to let it go for now. "Well come on, you need to get ready for the founders party."

"No problem." Elena smiled and watched as her aunt walked out of the room. Elena followed her but walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her naturally curly brown locks. Elena stepped out of the shower, wrapping a small white towel around her body. She could see the sun shining brightly through the frosted glass of the bathroom window and that made her smile. She reached up and opened the window slightly but immediately regretted it. Even though the sun was shining, it was pretty cold. The cold chill wind of Mystic Falls made her shiver compared to the hot days of California. Her life was so different now. Elena pulled open the door and picked up her dress** [AN; Dress on Profile]** that was hung up and moved it to the opposite side of her. Then, she picked up the hairdryer and began blow drying it quickly. When she was done, Elena straightened it and then carefully put on a little make up. Elena looked up at the beautiful dress that was hung up and smiled. She grabbed a pair of large black heels from her suitcase and then pulled on her dress, letting the white material settle against her body. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked pretty good. Carefully putting on her shoes, Elena grabbed her purse which had her phone stuffed in and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her and stepping carefully down the stairs to avoid falling. She looked at the window at the end of the hall and could see the midday sunbeams streaming through. She was glad to know this party was only going on till' six tonight. Elena might have been away for a while but she knew the founders parties. The first two of the month were daytime parties, usually from midday till' sixish. Then, the last two were night parties, staring at seven and ending as late as two in the morning. She continued into the living room and saw Alaric sat on the couch in a tux clearly waiting around. He turned his head when he heard Elena coming.

"You ready?" He asked her smiling.

"Yep, Bonnie is driving me." Just as Elena said this, she looked out the window to see Bonnie pulling up in her little blue fiesta. Elena smiled as she watched Bonnie step out of the car and into the street. "Where's Aunt Jenna?"

"Waiting in the car." Alaric chuckled, grinning. "Jenna is mega excited for some stupid reason and Sophie can't wait to go to the Dawson's."

"Charlie and Emma still live in the next street?" Elena questioned and Alaric nodded just as Bonnie knocked on the door. "It's open!" Elena heard the lock click as Bonnie pushed the door open.

"Hey!" Bonnie called.

"They have a daughter name Chloe who is around the same age as Soph, so it's nice for her to stay there if we have to go out." Alaric finished the conversation from before.

"Oh cool." Elena smiled.

"Hey Elena, Alaric, You-" Suddenly Bonnie stop and looked around. Bonnie's powers had grown since last time Elena was home and she was fully on top of things now, even just by touching something, she could sense something or someone. "Elena, Why can I sense a Vampire?" Alaric's head snapped up and looked at Elena.

"Your aunt was right wasn't she. Damon was here!"

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted, shocked. There was a slightly smirk on her face but Elena or Alaric failed to see it.

"Okay fine, he was here." Elena huffed, clearly upset at having to spill the truth.

"What happened?" Alaric asked.

"Nothing! We just sat and talked.. We caught up." Bonnie snorted at this equalling in a glare from Elena. " We did! He told me something too…"

"What?"

"Stefan.. He's uhmm, he's dead." Alaric's mouth dropped in shock but Elena's eyes were glued to Bonnie.

"He's …. dead?" Bonnie gasped suddenly looking like she was either going to pass out or just simply stop breathing. Bonnie's large brown eyes grew wide as she had to resist the urge to cry, " Stefan's dead?" Alaric could sense the tension so he began backing up toward the door.

"I'll leave you two to talk and we'll meet you at the party. Don't forget to lock the door." And then he was gone, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Come here." Elena said and straight away, Bonnie fell into Elena's arms, wrapping her in a hug and burst out crying

"I can't believe he's dead!" She sobbed gripping Elena tighter." What happened?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask Damon." Suddenly Bonnie looked up at Elena, wiping her eyes, smudging her makeup in the process. It was the first chance Elena got to look at Bonnie's dress. **[AN; Dress on Profile] **"Oh wow Bon, you look awesome!" Bonnie's dress was jet black and strapless. The bodice was pretty much undersigned apart from the line of silver beading around the top. The dress went no further than past her knees and from her hips, the dress puffed out into slight frills and layers, quite similar to Elena's. Her long dark brown hair was straightened to perfection and was hanging low to mid back. She had on a pair of small black heels and a silver headband keeping her hair from falling in her face.

"Thanks." Bonnie sniffed, finally regaining control of her tear ducts. "You do too." She smiled trying to push the thoughts of Stefan from her mind. He was gone, she had to deal with the fact.

"You ready to go?" Elena asked her and Bonnie simply nodded.

"Sure, lets go." Elena grabbed the house keys and stepped out to the front porch, her heels clashing on the concrete step. She shoved the key into the door, locking it and then followed Bonnie to her car.

**At the Party.**

Elena stepped out of Bonnie's car and into the parking lot of the Lockwood manor. It had been years since she'd been here and something was telling her she shouldn't have came back but she ignored it and watched as Bonnie locked the car.

"You ready for this?" Bonnie asked her best friend. Elena took a deep breath before answering with a very confident…

"As I'll ever be."

**Sorry it's been a while since i've updated but i just havent had time to write this up. Sorry there no Damon either, but there will be Damon in the next chapter and Delena too :')  
the reason ive been busy is ive been asked to exersise my friends horses as well as my own, so they've pretty much took up my time. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think of Kill or be Killed, Plan B and Masquerade! :)  
WOW! SPOILERSSSS! ;  
The bond between Katherine and Elena i did NOT see coming, that was just WoW!  
And tyler is finally transforming, yay more werewolfy goodness ;D  
Aww and Mason is dead :( Gutted!  
****And even though i'm totally Damon/Elena Stefan/Bonnie Jermey/Anna and Caroline/Matt **

**I'm starting to like this new connections between Bonnie/Jeremey and Caroline/Tyler! :) Especially Bonnie and Jermey, there cute together! :D**

**So anyway, 'Rose' is on thursday, excited and nervous, since Rose is suposta be a possible love interest for Damon :/ I'm sorry but that is messed up! Damon loves Elena! :D **

**Review! Chapter nine is coming as fast as i can write it. i'm busy all day tomorrow and tuesday but maybe i can do some writing towards the end of the week. you have to review though! ;D**

**~Dreamer x**


	9. Make Out

Home **Sweet** Home.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but this plot and my own characters.

**Chapter 9;** Make Out.

* * *

Elena looked around as she walked into the Lockwood's manor. It was exactly the same, nothing had changed. The walls, still the same colour, the same furniture.. Everything was the same. She saw Bonnie run up to Tyler, giving him a hug. She didn't know what to think really, but they seemed good together. Walking further in to the house, she spotted Caroline sipping from a wine glass, her eyes wandering. She smiled at her slightly returning the small grin Caroline was giving her. When Caroline looked away, she couldn't help but notice Caroline's bright blue eyes shot straight for Tyler. Confusion filled Elena's body, why was she looking at him like that.. They were total opposites! Of course, Elena knew Caroline was a vampire and Tyler was a werewolf… She had found out years ago. Before the major Damon fiasco actually began to affect her. She knew Caroline and Tyler had grown close during Tyler's transformation, but she didn't think after all these years that Caroline would still be into him.. Especially with her being back together with Matt. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump in shock and spin around.. A voice she knew all to well.

"I'd tap that.."

"Shut up Damon." She rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"What! You look hot!" He grinned at her, his eyes raking over her.

"It's only a dress… it's not like you haven't seen me in a dress before…"

"I know, but just… Wow!" This time, it was Elena's turn to smirk.

"My eyes are up here Damon." She put a single finger under his chin and gently pulled his head up, meeting his eyes.

"And what pretty eyes they are." The next thing Elena did, she knew was immature… but she couldn't think of anything better to do.. So she thumped his forehead with her finger and thumb making him blink sharply.

"Hey!"

"Stop it with the charm then!"

"Why? Is it affecting you?" Elena blushed at this. How did he always know how to make her blush and act like an idiot. He made her act like a school girl again!

"Of course not!"

"Right.. I'll believe that when I see it." He said sarcastically before picking up his glass of scotch he'd put down and headed off to a different destination in the Lockwood Manor. She smirked and shook her head, giggling slightly and taking a glass of wine from a tray that a waiter was walking around with. Elena took a sip and headed through the arch into the main room where everyone was mingling. Tyler was walking away from Bonnie while she was chatting to a friend. She smiled at him and when he saw her, his eyes grew wide.

"Elena?"

"Hey Tyler!"

"Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's the moon?" Tyler sighed.

"It's good, less painful than it was at first, I'm getting used to it a lot more." Elena nodded.

"Good, hey? What's going on with you and Bon?"

"Oh yeah, well she and I have been together on and off from a little while. She's great…" Elena could feel that Tyler wasn't all that into Bonnie as much as Bonnie was in to him. That's when Elena began to think of Caroline… Her head was muddled but Elena couldn't help but think that there was a spark between them… that they didn't have with there current partners. She shook her head knowing it was none of her business.

"Oh, I'm glad things are going well then." She faked a smile. "Well, I guess I better go and find Car." She saw Tyler's eyes light up at the mention of Caroline's name and she had to hide a smile. He liked her. She knew she should feel bad because Matt and Bonnie were her friends, but something about Caroline and Tyler being together made Elena feel like she knew they were right for each other.. Even though they were so wrong.

"See you around Elena." He smiled at her and then headed off. Elena walked straight up the stairs and into the room closest. It was a pretty simple, open room with large bay window and an old fashioned desk in the middle with a few books on. There was a bookcase in the corner and a couch along the wall, but other than that, the room was empty. Elena stepped through the door and looked around. She walked to the bay widow, looking out as the sunset. She smiled watching the beautiful site as the sky turned and orange colour as the gigantic ball of light slowly descended towards the ground. The sound of the door slamming made her spin around to see him again.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" Damon smirked.

"Because it's fun! Now seriously, why are you in here?"

"Just needed some time away from the party."

"Where'd the fun Elena go! She used to love parties!"

"She died the day I left." Damon eyes averted to the ground.

"Why did you leave Elena?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"Damon don't go there…"

"I want to know Elena! Why did you just leave-"

"Please, just let it go." Elena sighed hoping he would, but he was Damon.. And he didn't just let things go easily.

"No!"

"Damon! Why are you being so mhft!-" Her sentence was cut short by Damon's lips on her own. She really didn't know what to do.. Her gut instinct was telling her to push him off of her and slap him but her heart was telling her otherwise. Eventually Elena went with her heart and gripped the back of Damon's head, pulling him towards her. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it soon turned aggressive and lustful. Damon's hand ran down her back, settling at the bottom, gripping her tightly. She smiled into the kiss, deepening it as much as she could. Suddenly, Damon lifted Elena off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forwards and rested her on the desk, shoving any books out of the way as quickly and roughly as he could. Their tongues fought for dominance, a constant battle that Damon used to always win. This time though he was shocked when Elena took charge. Gripping onto him so tightly as if she was afraid to let him go.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

* * *

On the other side of the manor, Caroline pushed her way through the crowds and up the twin staircase at the opposite end to the one Elena had previously walked up. She sighed looking around. She had lost Matt somewhere in the mass of people downstairs, and truthfully, she couldn't be bothered searching for him. Caroline did love Matt, she loved him maybe too much, because some of the time, she felt like their relationship was to good to be true. Sometimes, Caroline felt she was only in love with Matt, because she was in love with idea of love.. And Matt was such a sweet guy. So, she had been avoiding Matt a lot lately, until Elena came back into town that is. Caroline groaned slightly stopping and looked down at her ankles. Her feet were hurting from wearing a brand new pair of heels bought especially for tonight. She knew she would have blisters by the time she got home.. Caroline facial expressions suddenly turned into confusion as she spotted Tyler in an upstairs Lobby. She stood in the doorway, simply looking at him, wondering why he was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Hey Ty," She said barely above a whisper, but he heard her and turned to her, smiling.

"Hi Caroline."

"What's the matter?" The blonde vampire asked him. She didn't look a day over nineteen, but then again… neither did he. They were both frozen in time.. Stuck. Never moving forward. The only three who looked their age were Elena, Matt and Bonnie… and that was simply because Matt and Elena were human, and Bonnie, even though she was a witch.. Still aged.

"Nothing… just thinking." She watched his eye scanning the room, almost as if he was taking in it's features.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." His smile was warm and inviting and Caroline grinned her sweet smile back. She walked into the room and took a seat on the couch beside him, crossing one of her long tan legs over the other. She watched as he looked up at her, a sad smile on his face.

"How are things going with Matt?" Although Matt was Tyler's best friend, she couldn't help but notice the venom in his voice when he said his name.

"Okay I guess… I don't think I'm really that into him any more." Caroline sighed and Tyler raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you loved him?"

"I did….but I don't think I do anymore," She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think I should do Ty?"

"Honestly? I don't know… I guess I'm in the same boat with Bonnie." He let out a breath before continuing. "I liked her at first, but I'm just not into her as much as I was…"

"Guess we're both stuck then…"

"I guess we are." Caroline breathed in and out closing her eyes, when she opened them again though she was shocked at how close Tyler was to her. In a matter of seconds, he carefully moved himself forward and kissed her softly. Caroline felt herself melt as their kiss deepened slightly. Her hand grazed the side of his face as his hand ran through her curled blonde hair. Suddenly, as if they both realized what they were doing, they jumped apart to opposite ends of the couch. Both of their eyes were wide, shock filling there faces.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline shouted slightly.

"No, it's me who should be sorry.. I was the one who kissed you." Tyler shook his head, almost not believing he'd actually kissed her!

"Ty, it's okay… I better go." She stood up and smiled at him.

"Car wait… I'm sorry." He stood up beside her and looked into her shining blue eyes. "I don't want to make things awkward between us, I- I really value our friendship… you were there for me through everything!"

"It's okay Tyler, it's not awkward, I just need some time to think, Plus.." Caroline raised her now empty wine glass. "I'm going to go grab another drink. Maybe I'll see you downstairs?"

"Sure," He smiled at her and watched her walk out of the room and down the hall. He rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "Come on Tyler! How could you be so stupid!" He flopped down on the couch again and sighed. He couldn't deny the spar he had just felt… he couldn't deny it at all.

Caroline rushed her way down the corridor thinking about what had just happened.

"Stupid, stupid Caroline!" She mumbled to herself making her way to the opposite end of the house. She needed some privacy and some time to think, and she knew the only other room with a couch was at the opposite end of the manor. Pulling herself around the corner of the house she pushed open the wooden door and almost screamed at what she saw. Damon. Elena. Making out on a desk. With eyes wide, she realized they'd noticed her presence. Elena blushed and fixed her hair, pushing Damon off of her and straightening up her dress. Damon had his ever present smirk on his face which she noticed made Elena blush even more. "Urmm.. I'm sorry…" Was all she could say in her moment of shock.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, you would have had this yesterday afternoon,

but it had to go to my beta first :')  
This hiatus is killing me! But we're back in business on the 27th! So excited to watch the new episode.  
I've been trying to continue my story, To Be Compelled With Love.. but i've just had no inspiration for it.  
So i'm sorry to people who like that story.  
I've decided to introduce the Tyler/Caroline relationship into my story since i have become a major shipper of them!

i used to ship Caroline with both Matt and Stefan.. but now i realise she and Tyler are perfect! So stuff her with Stefan/Matt!  
Same with Bonnie.. i ship her with both Jeremy and Stefan..  
My only solid ship through-out is Elena/Damon, of course! lol :)  
Anyway, hopefully, i'll get another chapter out of this soon, half of it is already written!  
Review please? :)  
Dreamer.x


	10. Make Up

**Home Sweet Home;**

**Chapter Ten;** Make Up

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and my own writing obviously.

"Uhmm…" Caroline stared at the pair in shock, unsure what else to say.

"I'm gunna' go…" Damon smirked at Elena then winking at her, he shot out of the room at vampire speed before Elena could say anything.

"Damon!" It was already to late, she knew that. She looked up at Caroline and smiled sheepishly.

"What was that!" Caroline yelled, confused.

"What?"

"Don't do that Elena.. You know what I mean. Why were you kissing that asshole?"

"He's not an asshole Caroline!" Elena sighed, finally deciding it was time her friend knew the truth, but before she could say anything, Caroline blurted out an apology.

"Lena, I'm so sorry about the dress thing, I didn't mean it… I just didn't think! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, I guess I did over react a little." Elena shrugged.

"If it's worth anything, I really like the dress you're wearing now!" Caroline grinned at her, her pearly whites shining. Elena smiled back at her.

"Thanks, I love yours too. You look really pretty tonight Car." Caroline's smile grew larger as she stepped towards Elena. She pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Caroline mumbled. "I was a bitch…" This made both Elena and Caroline start to giggle as the sat down on the couch."So.. Come on, what's up with you and Salvatore?"

"Car… there's something I need to tell you…" Elena sighed.

"What?"

"The reason I left… you know how I told you, Matt, Jer and practically everyone else I was leaving because of the job I got?"

"Yeah…"

"That wasn't the real reason…"

"Why'd you lie?"

"Because… it was too painful to admit the truth.. The only person who really knew was Bonnie.. But that was only because she did her witchy magic on me to get me to admit the truth."

"What was too painful? Lena, you're not making any sense."

"I'm in love with Damon, Car. And I left because I was scared of admitting it to myself….and to him."

"That is so stupid."

"I know that now… I really shouldn't have left."

"Not that! You were afraid to admit it to him? Did you not realize he was just as in love with you as you seem to be with him?"

"Was' being the perfect word.. I rejected him enough while I was with Stefan… I guess I thought he'd hate me and he'd fallen out of love with me… Especially after the whole Rose thing."

"Elena, he's still in love with you."

"You think?"

"Why else would he have just made out with you?"

"Car, this is Damon we are talking about." Caroline suddenly thought and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.. But come on Elena… you have to realize he does! Everyone knows It! Why do you think Stefan was so jealous all of the time!"

"I thought that was just because Stefan was naturally jealous! Remember that time when me, you, Tyler and Stefan went to the grill that night?" Caroline nodded. " He was jealous of Tyler because he gave me a hug! I mean come on.. I don't like Tyler!" Caroline's eyes widened at the mention of 'like' and 'Tyler' in the same sentence. She groaned making Elena look at her funny, "What?"

"You might not like Tyler… but I do." Elena's eyes shot up to meet Caroline's.

"You and Tyler?" Elena smiled inside. Caroline nodded warily. "But what about Matt? And Bonnie?"

"I'm just not that into Matt as much as I was and Tyler told me he feels the same about Bonnie."

"So, are you guys together then?"

"No… but we kissed." Elena's eyes widened.

"What? When! Details!" Caroline giggled at Elena's outburst.

"It was literally only a few minutes before I walked in on you and Damon." Elena blushed at this. Elena shook her head and grinned.

"So what happened after you kissed?

"He was scared with would be awkward and complicated and I told him they weren't but.. I lied. Things will get complicated Elena, because I really like him and I don't know what to do!"

"Car calm down, do you want him to hear you?" Elena joked and Caroline gasped, which made Elena giggle and shake her head. Caroline rolled her hands down her dress, smoothing it out.

"What do you think I should?"

"I don't know… I'm feeling the same with Damon." Elena sighed and she saw Caroline do the same. "What?"

"Ironically, he said the same."

"What? About Damon?" Elena teased making Caroline laugh.

"No! about Bonnie!" The two women cracked up in laughter for a short amount of time before Caroline stopped, her face becoming suddenly deadly serious. "So, what made you really leave?"

"What? I just told you… I left because I loved Damon."

"Come on Elena, you know me better than to think I'm stupid! I'm you best friend! Tell me what happened?" Elena sighed, rolling her eyes, knowing Caroline was right. Elena knew she could talk to Caroline or Bonnie about anything… they were her best friends, and since Bonnie already knew.. It was time Caroline found out too.

"Okay…. We slept together." Elena admitted and stared into Caroline's wide eyes. It was clear her best friend was in shock.

**WOOOOO! The Descent Tonight! :D In literally a few hours!**  
**I've been super excited all week... these past, what has it been? 2 months? have been the longest EVER!**  
**But i've had fanfiction to keep me from missing it too much ;D **  
**Anyway, hope you like chapter, and sorry about the rather evil cliffhanger.  
Will get an update out as soon as possible!  
Could you guys maybe review?  
Would mean so much!  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing btw!  
Hope you guys like The Descent! See you next update!  
Dreamerx**

**UPDATE; Just for the record.. i cried watching the descent lol! I don't like Rose but i did cry.. and omg, Damon cried! :'( & Caroline/Tyler Kiss!  
**


	11. Confusion

**Home Sweet Home.  
Chapter Eleven; **Confusion

**Disclaimer; **I Own nothing but the plot, my own characters and my writing!

-  
Elena stared at Caroline's gaping mouth. Had she really just admitted that? She shook her head. The more she thought about it, the more it made her remember. His rough lips upon her own… on her bed, his hands roaming across her body practically ripping her clothes off. She pushed the thought as far out of her head as possible and focused back on Caroline who still remained silent.

"Car…you okay?" She asked, placing her delicate hand against the blonde vampires shoulder.

" You… slept with… Damon?"

"Yep." Elena nodded, embarrassed.

"Damon?" Elena nodded again. " Damon Salvatore?" The brunette rolled her eyes. It would seem her best friend was having a little trouble getting her head around it.

"Yes.. I slept with Damon Salvatore."

"When!"

"A few months before I left. It was a spur of the moment thing that got out of hand… way out of hand. And then there was that kiss…"

"Wait, kiss? When did the kiss happen?" Elena sighed.

"A week after we slept together… I avoided him all week and he showed up in my room one night… we talked, it was awkward and well, then he kissed me."

"So? What happened." Elena laughed at Caroline's face. It was clear she wanted all the juicy details.

"Car, it was a long time ago."

"So what! You obviously felt something… heck you've just admitted you're in love with him! Tell me what happened." Caroline pressed.

"Well…"

"Wait a second… a few months before you left? You were still dating Stefan! You cheated on Stefan with Damon! Oh god this is so good!" The blonde vampire grinned at her, rubbing her hands together, like she was getting to know so juicy secret.. And well she was! Her infectious smile lit up the room and Elena couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Yeah, I did…."

"Why? I thought you loved Stefan?"

"I did!"

"Until you slept with Damon…"

"Well, yeah."

"Woah." Caroline seemed utterly shocked.

"I know right?"

"So anyway…"

"Oh right!" Elena continued. " I fell right out of love with Stefan and started steering more towards Damon. Then, that day.. Do you remember the Fundraiser?"

"Oh yeah! That was when me and Matt got back together."

"Well, I was about to break up with Stefan when he popped up with this ring."

"A ring?" Caroline deadpanned. "You're not going to tell me he proposed to you, are you?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"No! He told me it was his mother's, and that he wanted me to have it as a symbol of our love." Elena looked at Caroline in a guilty fashion.

"Oh god.."

"I know.. I couldn't just break his heart!" Elena sighed remembering the pain on Stefan's face… "But I had to tell him…"

"You told him about you and Damon?"

"Of course not!" Elena snapped. "That would have tipped him over the edge!"

"Well, what _did_ you tell him then?"

"I just told him we couldn't be together anymore.. And that I was leaving."

"When was all of this said?"

"About a month before I disappeared."

"So where were you for the last month?" Elena raised her eyebrow and Caroline automatic knew. "Damon?"

"Damon." Elena nodded, making it clear.

"But I saw you afterwards? You didn't leave."

"No… you saw me when we came back… we left for two weeks, just me and Damon and then we came back to Mystic, and that's when I left."

"Well, didn't Stefan suspect something.. I mean, you and Damon both disappear for the same amount of time.. Coincidence much?"

"Well, that was the thing, Stefan moved on."

"Come on Elena, this is Stefan we're talking about! Stefan doesn't move on! He was totally in love with you!" Caroline had to suppress a laugh.

"No Car, I'm serious."

"So who was it?"

"Huh?" Elena asked her blonde best friend, confused.

"Who was the girl he 'moved on' to?" Elena sighed. Now or never… Caroline had never knew about this and she knew this was the chance to just tell her everything.

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie!" She spluttered. "Bonnie was dating Stefan!"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly!"

"They weren't dating. It was a kind of 'Friends with benefits' thing." Elena shrugged.

"How come I never knew about this!" Caroline snapped slightly, clearly a bit put out, she'd been kept out of all of this stuff that was going on right under her nose.

"Bonnie made me swear not to tell a soul, I'm sorry Car, I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place."

"Let me guess, Bonnie loved him?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at the brunette in front of her, and watched her face turn into complete awe.

"Are you physic?" Caroline smirked at this.

"No, I just no my friends, Bonnie falls in love easy, and you… you've always loved him, you just wouldn't admit it."

"Damon?"

"No… the fresh prince of bell air… of course Damon!"

"Woah, sorry! No need for the sarcasm," Elena laughed, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"So, she loved him… interesting."

"Yeah… then I found out from Damon the other night that he's dead…"

"Stefan's dead? Oh god…" Elena nodded gently. Caroline shook her head, sighing. "How?"

"All I know is he was staked last year or something."

"Yikes." Caroline simply responded making Elena nod once again. Suddenly, Caroline's eyes turned from an upset glance to confusion. " So… what are you going to do?"

"That's just it Car… I don't know…."  


* * *

**i don't know how many of you know this... but i own horses. And over here in England, the theft rate at the moment is pretty high. Last night, i brought one of them in, and she had a single plait in her mane, indicating she'd been tagged ready to be stolen. i've owned this particular horse for six whole years, and she is my life, my best friend and my soulmate! i don't know what i'd do without her. So i've put this update out now... hoping you all understand it could be a little while before another update because my horses well-being and safety is very important to me at the moment, and i'll be spending even more time with them now.  
Hopefully, when this all dies down again, you'll get another update, but until then. i'm so sorry!  
By the way, i loved Daddy Issues and Crying Wolf... except for the Stelena in Crying wolf -_- That was depressing  
Can't wait for 'The Dinner Party'  
Please review, it would brighten up my terrible day!  
Oh, and happy 'late' Valentines day to all of you! Hope you all had better days than i did... single and then finding out my horse had been tagged... yes, not my best Valentine's day ever!  
Sorry about all of this!  
-Dreamer **


	12. Shock

**Home Sweet Home.**

**Chapter Twelve;** Shock.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and of corse... My own writing.

"Listen Care... I think I might just head home for the night. I'm not really in a party mood."

"Sure, uhmm, how are you getting back to Jenna's?" Caroline asked the brunette.

"I'm going to find out if Matt can drop me off.. Since he'll be the only sober one. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Go for it."

"Cool.. Oh! And if you see Bonnie around let her know that I've left, she was my ride here."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow them Lena?"

"Yeah, I'll call you!" Elena backed up towards the door, pulling it open.

"You better! I want to know more details!" Caroline grinned, calling after her. Elena shook her head, and laughed.

"You'll get to know them all, don't worry!" Elena ran down the stairs, her eyes scanning the room. She searched until she spotted who she was looking for.

"Matt!" The tall blonde guy spun around at the sound of his name being called and smiled when he saw Elena.

"Hey Lena, what's up?"

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"You don't wanna' party?"

"Not in the mood." Elena shrugged, sighing. Matt nodded, almost like he understood.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.."

"Are you sure, you like a little pale."

"I'm fine Matty, honestly."

"Okay, well I'll just find Caroline…"

"She knows Matt.. I've just seen her."

"Oh okay then, lets go." She grinned.

"Thanks Matt, this means a lot." The two headed for Matt's beat up old car. Her eyes scanned around once more, almost desperate to see that one person that she didn't want to bump into only a few hours ago. With no sign of him, Elena pulled open the passenger seat door and plopped down into the seat. Matt did the same on the opposite side.

"Sure thing Lena, that's what friends do for each other!" He grinned his 'boy next door' grin at her which made her smile. Matt's smile could always do that to her. They'd been friends since the first grade.. They shared a special connection together. Not as a couple, but as best friends. A connection that was rare. She hadn't even realized the car had been moving until she saw Jenna's house in view at the end of the street. Matt pulled up by the curb and smiled. She unclipped the seatbelt and turned to Matt.

"Thanks so much! Now, get yourself back to that party!"

"You said you'd been speaking to Caroline..."

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it's just.. well, did she mention anything to you about me?" Elena felt a lump form in her throat.

"Uhmm.. n-noo... why?" Her voice wavered slightly as she said this, making him cock his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? What do you think she's mentioned?"

"Oh.. it's just she's been really distant lately.."

"Well.. I have no idea Matt.. She didn't say anything to me."

"Oh, okay…. Well I'll see you later then." He smiled at her and she immediately felt guilty. She hated lying to him. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the car and running up to the door. Yanking the spare keys out of her purse, she slotted them in the door and shoved it open, slamming it slightly behind her. Breathing out a sigh of relief to be home, she locked the door and threw the keys down on the counter beside the door and then pulled off her high heels. Carrying them up the stairs, she ran up them and rounded the corner towards her bedroom door. She let out a breath she was holding before pushing open her door and throwing the heels down into the room. When she looked up though, she saw something she certainly wasn't expecting. So.. She did what any normal person would do.. She screamed.

-  
**This is short, a filler chapter and a very nasty cliffhanger but I thought I should at least post another chapter since everything has died down again.. thank god!  
How are we all handling this hiatus :( Well.. we've lasted one week.. we can handle another few! :) April 7th better hurry up!  
This should hopefully be updated soon... and remember how I said this full thing was planned out.. chapter by chapter? Well, i'm looking at over twenty chapters for this... so is that good, or do you not want it to last that long? I mean, i've got a few little plot ideas for the coming chapters that I think you'll like, so hopefully you will!**

**So yeah, till next time my lovely VDFamily... if you want to join me and TVDFamily on twitter... my twitter is AmyByersx So yeah, follow please, and send me a tweet saying your from and i'll follow back :)  
Please review!  
-Dreamer  
**


	13. Zipper

**Home Sweet Home.**

**Chapter Thirteen;** Zipper.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the writing, the plot and my own characters.

* * *

Her screaming was deafening as she practically jumped six feet in the air.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Scare you?" The man's voice replied.

"Scare me? I'm ten miles past scared! You almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!" Damon was lying on her bed, propped up on her pillows and his hands behind his head…. It reminded her off the time with the teddy bear.. Elena pushed the memory from her head, not wanting to help trigger anything off.. She didn't need to black out right now.

"Ooh… jerk? Hurtful…" He deadpanned making Elena roll her pretty brown eyes.

"Grow up."

"Excuse me…. I'm 175 years old… I think it's you who needs to grow up."

"You have a point there…" This made Damon smirk. " What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well.." He raised his eyebrow at her suggestively, his ever present smirk wider than usual. " I thought we could finish where we left off earlier." He pulled himself from the bed and shot forward to her at vampire speed, making her jump in shock. She kept forgetting how fast he could move.

"No."

"Spoil sport." He teased.

"Damon I'm tired.. I just want to go to sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" He watched as Elena reached behind her grasping for her zipper and raised an eyebrow.

"What!" She asked him, when she saw him staring.

"Nothing… you just look like you were struggling." He let out a chuckle at this, causing her to glare at him. Boy if looks could kill…

"Just leave Damon! I can handle it!" Damon snorted, trying desperately to hold in his laughter which was failing miserably.

"Yeah.. Looks like it.." The cocky vampire said sarcastically. He watched as she attempted it one last time but almost as soon as she did she failed. She sighed in defeat. "Come here." Damon spun her around, almost knocking her off her feet and unzipped the dress with ease. Elena felt his cold hands against her back and flinched ever so slightly. It was so slight, he didn't notice. Her window was open wide from where he'd obviously came in and was blowing the freezing wind around her room. She turned around to face him, trying to be careful that her dress didn't fall down.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper but he heard her perfectly… vampire hearing and all.

"Welcome." He breathed. Their eyes locked and Damon's lip curled up slightly into a smile. Elena smiled back at him, their faces inches apart. Elena's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Damon move slightly. She raised her head and connected her lips to his in one swift movement. He smirked into the kiss and began to deepen it slowly but surely. She inhaled as they're lips crashed against each others over and over… Elena didn't know she was moving backwards until she felt the back of her legs hit the bottom of her bed. She giggled as she fell backward onto the bed, pulling Damon down with her. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, as he placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against her neckline, going down towards the base. Elena's hands travelled under the material of Damon's black shirt, her fingers trailing over his toned abs. He began to nip playfully at her skin at the base of her neck, making her laugh, shifting under his weight. He pulled away and smirked at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah." Elena connected their lips again and flipped the pair, so that she was on top of the vampire, straddling him. He smirked and raised and eyebrow at her.

"Really? You think you're stronger than me?" Elena pulled his shirt off over his head, launching it across the room. She kissed slowly down his chest before looking back up and locking eyes with him. He grinned at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement. Damon flipped them back over and his grin widened. Staring down at Elena, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her long brown hair splayed everywhere against the quilt, her soft brown eyes staring up at him in admiration… just like she had done all those years back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him, her voice almost at a whisper.

"You're too beautiful for words." Was all he said as he watched Elena blush, her cheeks turning a perfect rosy red colour. He smirked slightly. He loved watching her blush.. It made her seem so vulnerable.. So naive.. So human. He sighed, knowing he could never give her the things she wanted most out of life… children, a husband and most of all someone to grow old with.. She couldn't do that with him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked him, sensing something was wrong by his sigh.

"Nothing…"

"Damon," Elena said, raising an eyebrow. She knew he was lying. "Tell me… what's wrong?"

"I can't give you anything you want Elena… why do you even want to do this…"

"At this precise moment.. I don't care Damon.. All I want is you! All I've ever wanted is you!"

"Are you sure?" He asked her one last time,

"Yes!" Elena snapped in frustration. " Now shut up and kiss me!" Damon shrugged and did as she said, smashing his lips once again to Elena's. She moaned in satisfaction, very glad she had decided to come home early. The kisses were constant, they only broke apart when they lacked in oxygen. Damon's right hand rolled smoothly down Elena's dress that was still fitted carefully on her body. The zipper was still open at the back and Damon began to pull it off. After a few attempts of trying to pull the dress off, he sighed in frustration. He never realized what a task it was to take a dress off a woman who was laying on her back. Annoyed, Damon decided to go for a different idea. A loud rip was heard, making Elena's eyes shoot open. She looked down at her now bare body and her torn dress in Damon's hands. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Damon!" She exclaimed.

"I'll buy you a new one…" He muttered gruffly, finally happy that she was just as half naked as he was. Elena sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to make you pay A LOT for a new one!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'd pay any amount of cash if it was for you." He smiled gently at her, before continuing to trail kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach..

* * *

**This hiatus is killing me!  
April is seriously too far away :(  
The next chapter of this is currently with my beta, so it should get published within the next few days. **

**Please review!  
Hope you like this, not my best...**

**-Dreamer **


	14. Morning

**Home Sweet Home.**

**Chapter 14; **Morning.

**Disclaimer;** I Own nothing but my own writing, the plot, my own characters and of course.. My VD poster… it's the closest thing I'll ever get to seeing the cast that close up! ;D

* * *

Elena rolled over, groaning slightly. She felt freezing cold and when her eyes fluttered open she found out why. Her bedroom window was wide open. She sighed and practically rolled of bed to get up and shut the window, but when she did she got the shock of her life. She was naked! She gasped and grabbed an over-sized jet black shirt she didn't recognize from the dresser. It had been draped carelessly over the lampshade. Her eyes scanned the floor and she spotted her panties across the other side of the room. She rushed over and pulled them on, trying to figure out what she did last night. Had that champagne really gone to her head? She headed to the window pulling it closed swiftly. She spun around but when she did, she let out a loud scream. A pair of piercing blue eyes stared into her own before his hand clamped across her mouth.

"Elena! Elena, is everything okay up there?" She heard her aunt shout up the stairs. She had forgotten she wasn't alone. Damon removed his hand from her lips, allowing her to answer.

"Yeah aunt Jenna! I'm fine! I just …..saw a spider!" Damon cocked his eyebrow at this, a smirk on his face.

"_Spider?" _he mouthed to her. _"Really?"_ She rolled her eyes.

"Okay hun, just yell if you need anything!"

"Will do!" Elena breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard pans being clattered about in the kitchen signaling Jenna had resumed making breakfast. She turned her attention back to Damon.

"Good morning…" He purred, giving her a sweet, soft kiss. Elena's breath hitched in her throat.

"Damon…"

"God you look so sexy in my clothes." He growled, looking her up and down before moving his attention down to her neck, sucking on it sharply almost instantly forming a hickey… a hickey that would be hard to hide. She moaned slightly at his actions, which made him smirk against her skin. Then, as if by magic, she snapped back to her senses.

"Damon… stop."

"Elena! Breakfast!" She heard Jenna call, making her try to push Damon off of her.

"Damon.. Stop it.. You need to leave!" Damon groaned.. Clearly unhappy.

"Ah! You spoil sport."

"Damon… we had sex didn't we?"

"Oh yes…" He smirked at her.

"Oh damn.."

"Huh?"

"I was drunk Damon.. I'm sorry. It should have never went that far."

"You weren't that drunk Elena… you weren't that drunk when you were saying that it's always been me… you weren't that drunk when you were talking to Caroline about your 'little problem' were you?"

"You heard that?" Elena gasped sharply.

"Every word… Vampire hearing remember."

"Oh god."

"Admit it Elena.. You're in love with me."

"No I'm not!"

"Why are you lying to yourself!" He snapped at her making her jump.

"Because it's not true! It can't be true!"

"Well it is! You need to open your eyes Elena because you know it's the truth." He reasoned with her, and she knew he was telling the truth.. She'd known all along.

"Elena! Your breakfast is ready!" Jenna's voice rang through the house once again. Elena spun around.

"Coming Aunt Jenna!" She yelled back. She turned back to try and speak to Damon again… but was shocked to realize he was gone… her window wide open. He'd flew out of there with nothing except a pair of boxers on… brave man.

* * *

_2 Days later…_

_

* * *

_

Elena's phone buzzed again for around the sixth time within the hour. She picked it up, already knowing who it would be.

_You're ignoring me.._

His name flashed across the screen and she smirked.

_You'd think that by the five missed calls, you'd see that… _

Was all she texted back. The phone vibrated again making her jump. She wouldn't have expected him to reply that fast. She had put it on vibrate after the second phone call.. The sound of Lady Gaga's _Telephone_ was too much for her pounding headache. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in two days.. In fact this was the first communication they'd had. She wasn't ignoring him.. She just didn't want to speak to him.. didn't want to think about what she had done.. What they had done.. Together.

_No Elena, I got that from the spirits who have been contacting me from beyond the grave…_

She could feel his sarcasm even through the text message. Rolling her eyes.

_No need for Sarcasm! _

Her phone vibrated within seconds and she read what he had to say.

_Why are you ignoring me?_

Elena growled and slammed the phone down, refusing to answer. Like he didn't know why! She couldn't take this anymore.. She couldn't take the pain of knowing how amazing it felt but having to ignore that amazing tingling feeling coursing throughout her body. She shook her head, almost throwing the thought from her mind. She had to stop thinking about him! Or one day.. He might be the death of her.

* * *

**The chapter i promised!  
Okay, so i'm trying to get as many chapters of these out as possible! So please bare with me :) I am doing my best, but i do have other stories to complete too... not VD ones... and i also have a life, so it's quite challanging to get an update out of every story every week :L But, i'll try my absolute best!  
Please Review!  
Who's excited for April! I AMMM! **

**-Dreamer **


	15. Tease

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Fifteen**; Tease.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Elena's outfit is on my profile!  
**This has not been beta'd. **

* * *

Elena's eyes scanned the rack of clothes at Beat in the mall. The store was one of her favourites. She smirked spotting a t-shirt on the rail, suddenly getting a great idea. She pulled the hanger from the rail and her eyes scanned the tag. The price was decent and it was in her size, so she headed to the checkout. A few minutes later, she walked out of the store with her new top in a white bag and she grinned. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket of her jeans and scrolled through her contacts.

_Alaric_

_Annie_

_Bonnie_

_Caroline_…. Bingo! She quickly hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before the perky, blonde vampire answered with a chirpy 'Hey!'

"Hey Car, are you at home?"

"Yep… why?"

"I'm coming round.. Are you up for a few drinks tonight?"

"Sure Lena.. The grill?" Elena smirked.

"Perfect! I'll be round in about fifteen."

"Okay." Elena hung up and walked out of the mall and into the car park. She stared at her aunt's car and pulled the keys from her pocket. She stopped in front of it and put the keys into the door, turning it and watched as the lock button went down. Pulling open the passenger seat door, she threw the bag down and walked to the other side, climbing into the drivers seat. She put the keys in the ignition and the car rattled to life. Elena reversed out of the car parking space and headed out onto the road. She was driving for little over five minutes when she spotted the large white house she knew belonged to her best friend. She parked up outside the drive and climbed out of the car, locking it behind her but not before grabbing her bag with the t-shirt in. She walked up to the door and knocked steadily a few times until Caroline tore open the door, yanking her inside. She gasped as she felt herself falling into the Forbes home. Steadying herself just in time, she spun around to see Caroline standing there, arms crossed and smiling at her.

"You ready to go?"

"Can I get changed?"

"Sure." Caroline smiled and Elena walked into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her, not before yelling one last thing to Caroline.

"Caro!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some shoes?"

"Sure Lena, black heeled boots?"

"They'll do!" She heard Caroline rummaging through her closet while she straightened out her dark skinny jeans. Elena pulled on her new top and smirked, staring at it, in the mirror that hung carefully on the wall. Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Caroline staring at her, holding up a pair of simple black heeled ankle boots with a few rows of beads along the top.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline sighed, looking at the t-shirt. "Really? Around vampires? Not your best idea…"  
"What? I think it's cute." Elena smirked, pulling on the black heels. The words Bite me were written in large white print across the black t-shirt with little chunks out of the lettering. She stood up straight and her smirk switched to a smile. "Ready?"

"Sure." Caroline grabbed her jacket, folding it over her arm and grabbing her car keys.

"We're taking your car?" Caroline nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Elena stepped out of Caroline's car and smiled, looking up at the building in front of her. The Mystic Grill didn't look that busy so that was a bonus. Elena straightened out her clothes and shut the door behind her, following her blonde haired best friend into the Grill. The heavy door was swung open by a podgy man, letting them pass through. They both smiled politely and stepped inside, the heat hitting them almost immediately. Elena let out a breath she was holding, a smirk coming to her features as she saw him sat at the bar, downing a glass of scotch. She started to walk through the bar, her black heels clacking against the wooden flooring. Turning to Caroline, her smirk turning into a smile.

"My round first?"

"Sure thing Lena.. I'm not complaining." Caroline grinned back at her.

"So… your usual?"

"Yep." Caroline nodded.

"No problem." Elena watched as Caroline took a seat in one of the booths before she headed towards the bar. Taking a seat up on one of the tall bar stools, she smiled flirtingly at the cute barman who was around her age, knowing he'd be watching her from the bottom of the bar. This made the smirk reappear.

"Hello there." The barman grinned at her. "And what can I get a beautiful lady like yourself on this fine evening?"

_'Cheap flattery get's you know where.'_Was all Elena was thinking. She cast the tiniest of glances down the bar, swiftly shooting her eyes back to the barman before anyone, especially him could notice. She tapped her fingers in rhythm against the wood that made the bar and bit her lip seductively.

"A large white wine and…" She suddenly remembered something. "Hey.. Do you still sell Apple Martini's here?"

"Sure do." He grinned and Elena nodded, satisfied.

"And an Apple Martini then.."

"That it?"

"Yep." She grinned at him, twirling the heart shaped bead of her black bracelet as she watched him take a step back and start on the drinks. She could feel deep blue eyes staring at her as she tapped her foot against the air, one leg crossed over the other. She wondered why it felt so good to be teasing him like this…after all, she was the one who told him it couldn't go anywhere. Yet, she got a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing what she did to him. Plus.. It was nice to have things the other way round, Roles reversed. The man pushed the drinks across the bar and smiled at her. The large wine glasses was filled to the brim with posh white wine and the lean Martini glass had a slice of chopped apple wedged onto the side, complimenting the drink inside. There hands brushed from a mere second making Elena have to suppress the urge to roll her chocolate brown eyes.

"On the house."

"Really?" Elena questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Sure." He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her, making her know for certain.

"Well thank you." She winked at him before picking up the two glasses and walking slowly back towards Caroline who was fiddling with her iPhone. Elena placed the glasses down on the table and smiled at Caroline.

"Thanks Lena." The blonde smiled. "So, see you made a new friend." She joked making Elena roll her eyes.

"Meh… not my type." She shrugged her shoulders taking a drink of her Apple Martini.

"Yeah… I know." Caroline said. " You were just trying to make someone jealous."

"Okay, how'd you know he was there."

"Vampire… duh!"

"Good point."

"Plus, it also helped a lot that you stared straight at him when you walked through the door." This made Elena laugh.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious." Elena glanced up and was shocked to see his seat empty. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing he must have left. "Hey, I'm gonna' run to the bathroom… be right back."

"Okay." Caroline smiled softly, taking a sip from her tall wine glass. Elena stood up , throwing her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the ladies.

She pushed open the main doors towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway, seeing the room was empty. A gust of wind as the door closed made her hair swish slightly to the side and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Your such a little tease…" His voice was low and very tempting.

"I thought you'd left…"

"I'm like a ninja…" He joked, slipping a hand around her tiny waist from behind. "One minute I'm there.. The next, I'm gone."

"Hilarious." She span around, coming face to face with him, not realizing how close he was. Their noses bumped slightly making her inwardly groan. It didn't last long, her little plan. It always came down to them like this. He was the hunter… she was the hunted. The prey. Nothing would change, ever. No matter how much she knew she should stay away… that he wasn't good for her… She simply couldn't. He was like a magnet.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked her softly.

"Spending time with my friend… although I don't see why it would interest you." Damon smirked.

"I saw little vampire Barbie eyeing me from the booth…. Pity I couldn't hear what you were saying… I was sat right beside the sink… he left the tap running."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"She did.. I just chose not to listen."

"Yeah, I can see that…" Damon's smirk widened.

"What's wrong kitten, you seem a little…" He ran a finger across her cheek bone and she let out a much needed breath. "….Tense."

"What gave you that impression?"

"I can here you heartbeat…. It's beating so quickly, and it's all because of me." His was lowered to a whisper as he finished the sentence. He moved slightly and connected his lips to hers. Elena felt her heart race as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She wanted nothing more than to just dive on him and have him take her.. Right there, right now against the bathroom wall… because oh god, she wanted him. She knew, however.. That wouldn't be her best idea. Giving him a soft push against his chest, she shook her head watching his eyes open.

"I-I have to go.." She straightened herself up and pushed opened the bathroom door, heading back out to Caroline.

"You can't avoid me forever Elena!" She heard him yell as she closed the door and walked out into the bar, sliding back into the black booth Caroline was sat in, polishing off the last of the white wine in her glass. She caught one look at Elena and frowned.

"Are you okay?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine Caro." Elena smiled softly at the blonde.

"Good, now finish that up quick," Caroline said, referencing to the drink in front of the brunette. "Because it's my round… and I say we get started on some shots."

* * *

**As i said above, this has not been beta'd as my beta has just taken a break from being a beta.  
****So, i am looking for a temporary beta! Please get in touch!**  
**Anyway, so sorry** **i haven't updated in forever. **  
**So sad that season 2 is over... but majorly excited for Season 3! Wow at Anna and Vicki's return...  
i cried my eyes out when Jenna died... But guys, in this story Jenna didn't die.. obviously.  
Anyway, working on this next chapter of this right now.  
Oh and guys! To any of you who read To be Compelled with Love... i've temporally deleted that story.. although, sometime in the future, it will be re-uploaded and finished... ive just had no inspiration for it****lately... so i decided to just delete.  
But yeah... please review guys!  
So sorry this may be a little horrible due to it not being beta'd... but yeah, if your willing to be a temporary beta for me, please get in touch with me!  
-Dreamer **


	16. Party Plans

**Home Sweet Home. **  
**Chapter Sixteen;** Party Plans.  
**Disclaimer**; I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Twenty odd shots and plenty more alcohol later, Elena and Caroline were beyond drunk. Dancing around the grill like they were in a club instead, they were simply trashed. It was never easy for a vampire to get drunk but in this case, Caroline was gone, she was still with it, but she was gone.. But not as far gone as Elena was. Elena was giggling like crazy when Caroline pulled her off the floor.

"Come on Lena… we should get going." Caroline laughed.

"Mkay." Elena hiccupped, taking her bag that her blonde best friend was handing her. Elena felt the cold night air hit her as they stepped out of the door of the Mystic Grill. "Where's your carrrrrr…" She drawled, her eyes scanning around.

"We're not taking the car sweetie." Caroline said. "Your too drunk to drive and I'm not far behind you!"

"We're walking?" Elena pouted making the blonde haired vampire laugh again.

"Sorry honey." Caroline supported Elena's tiny frame as she helped her walk along the road. Elena, very blurry-eyed looked around at her surroundings, confused.

"Where we going?" She muttered. "This isn't my house?" Caroline helped her up the steps towards the doorway.

"I know it's not."

"Well, why are we here?"

"This is my house, Lena."

"It is?" Caroline laughed again.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, why am I staying here?"

"Because if you go back to your aunts, you'll wake up Jenna, Alaric and little Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Wow.. You really are wrecked…"

"I wanna' go swimming Caro!" Elena moaned like a five year old.

"We can go swimming tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Caroline shook her head, holding back laughter.

"Good!" The brunette grinned as Caroline pushed her key into her painted white door. Elena let go of Caroline's hand and stumbled into the living room. She lay down on the couch and by the time Caroline had to the chance to lock the door and walk through to her, she'd fallen asleep. Caroline rolled her eyes and carefully pulled off her boots, placing them at the bottom of the couch.

"Night Lena." The blonde whispered before tiptoeing out and heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Elena…. "

"Hmmm..?"

"Elena, wake up!" Elena slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding as she came face to face with Caroline.

"Caroline?"

"Afternoon sleepyhead…" She laughed, helping her best friend sit up. Elena let out a groan, clutching her head. "How bad is the hangover?"

"I feel like there is a mini party going on in my brain." This caused Caroline to laugh more, making Elena whine.

"Caro! It's not funny!" She winced, rubbing her temples. "How much did I drink last night?"

"About seventeen shots, three apple martini's and a couple of double vodka's…."

"Yikes…"

"Here.. Take this. It'll help with the headache." Caroline handed Elena a glass of water with a tablet.

"Thanks." She groaned, drinking off the water with the tablet.

"So, you ready?" Caroline grinned earning a confused glance from her brunette best friend.

"For what?"

"Well… Caroline pulled a bikini from behind her back, earning an even more confused look from Elena.

"What's that for?"

"Last night, in your very drunken state, you said you wanted to go swimming!" The vampire grinned, wiggling the bikini around in her hands. Elena laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Jheez.. I was pretty gone wasn't I.."

"You were.." Caroline agreed. "It was quite funny if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Lie in bed all day and try and get rid of this damn hangover?" Elena grinned but Caroline shook her head

"Nope! We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" Elena deadpanned. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly!"

"No…"

"Aww, Elena! Please!"

"Why!"

"Well.. There's this huge charity event at the-"

"Lockwood's?"

"Maybe.." Caroline shrugged.

"When." Elena sighed.

"Tomorrow night…"

"Tomorrow!"

"Well yeah.. You know they hold four parties every month.."

"Yeah, I know that," Elena nodded. "But the last one was less than a week ago!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Are you sure it's not because you wanna' see a certain werewolf again.." Elena rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe.."

"Or should I say make out with a certain werewolf."

"Lay off Lena.. I'm not the one playing around with a homicidal vampire."

"I'm not 'playing around' with Damon!"

"Oh.. So what was that last night in the bathroom?"

"What? How do you-"

"I'm not that stupid Elena."

"But-"

"You want to jump his bones… admit it." Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what if I do? It's not like I will.."

"Maybe you should."

"Car, have you gone completely… I don't know," Elena raised an eyebrow. "Insane!"

"No.. I haven't."

"Well then, why would you say something like that?"

"Elena.. It obvious."

"It is not!"

"Stop denying it," Caroline smirked. " Why don't you just sleep with him? "

"I already did.." Elena muttered softly, almost not believing she'd just blurted it out even if Caroline was her best friend.

"Come again?" Caroline was clearly shocked.

"The party… when Matt drove me home, he was waiting in my room and was being his usual cocky self." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I wanted him to leave! I swear I did!"

"I wouldn't have. " The blonde vampire laughed. "It's not like I'm in love with the guy, and I wouldn't go near him after what happened the first time round, but come on Elena, he's fucking hot!" Elena laughed lightly.

"Anyway…"

"Oh right sorry, continue!" Caroline pushed, grinned. She clearly wanted to hear more juicy details.

"My dress zipper got stuck and he helped me unzip it."

"Aww, just like in the movies!" Elena rolled her eyes." You always know sex is about to happen when you see that in the movies."

"Car, focus!" The brunette snapped. "I'm telling you something seriously important here and you keep going completely loosing it!"

"Sorry." Caroline said sheepishly. "So, what happened the next morning?"

"I practically kicked him out.." Caroline sighed at that.

"Now I see what's happening here."

"You do?" Elena asked her, confused.

"Yeah, I do," The vampire nodded. "You kicked him out because you thought you'd made a mistake.. But then you realized after he was gone, it was actually amazing."

"Well-"

"I'm not finished yet!" Caroline smirked. "Which is why you were deliberately flirting with that guy at the grill last night, to bug Damon. You wanted him to get jealous.. Which he did. That's why he showed up in the bathroom!"

"Wow, your good." Elena completed.

"Thank you." Caroline giggled lightly. "Now come on! Get up and get dressed! We have to find a hot dress for you too wear for the party.. You can guarantee a certain vampire will be there and I wanna' make sure he drool!"

"Caroline!" Elena gasped but laughed at the same time. She pulled herself carefully up with a groan rubbing her eyes.

"Okay.. I'm up."

"Good!"

"But I'm gonna' need to borrow some clothes.."

"On it!" And with that, Caroline shot into her room. If anything made Caroline happy.. It was defiantly clothes.

* * *

It took a while, but finally Elena and Caroline made it to the mall, Elena looking very out of it.

"Oh, I think I'm going to throw up.." She groaned making Caroline roll her eyes.

"That'll teach you not to drink so much.." She tutted, sounding very motherly.

"Excuse me! You were the one who was buying me all the drinks!"

"Well yes but-"

"It's so unfair.. How come vampire's don't get drunk!"

"Oh we get drunk… we just don't get trashed like you did last night. I have to admit, I was pretty drunk last night though."

"It's still unfair." Elena pouted.

"Oh don't pout!" The blonde laughed, gripping onto her best friends hand. "Now, let's go find us some drop dead gorgeous dresses." She grinned and dragged Elena too her favourite dress shop.

Ten minutes later, Caroline was riffling through a rack of dresses, pulling dresses out and then shoving them back in with a sigh.

"Okay, so I want to go classy… but not too classy."

"So basically, classy with an edge of sluttiness?" Elena joked making Caroline laugh.

"Exactly."

"What about this one?" Elena held up a little black dress and Caroline cocked her head, really looking at it. She smiled.

"That's gorgeous!" Caroline smiled. "Classy but not too classy." Elena giggled lightly. The LBD in Elena's hands was no longer than mid thigh. It was off the shoulder on the left side with a floral design. It scrunched in at the waist and seemed like the perfect dress for Caroline. "I'm gonna' try it on.." Elena handed the dress to the blonde.

"Good, I think it's suit you." Elena nodded.

"Thanks, did you find one for you?"

"I found two.." Elena said, pulling two out from the rack opposite them. "I Can't decide between them.. So I'm gonna' try them both on and see which one I like best."

"Okay." Caroline grinned and dragged Elena to the changing rooms. Elena locked herself in and undressed, taking the first dress of it's hanger. It was a blood red colour that reached Elena's knees. She settled it over her body and straightened it out, actually having a good look at the dress. It has thin spaghetti straps to keep it up and was knotted in the middle of the bust to enhance it. The bottom of the dress was floaty and cut in all different places to make it flow. Elena unlocked the door and stepped outside barefoot seeing Caroline rest her hands on her hips looking at the black dress that was fitting nicely on her body. Elena smiled.

"That's perfect for you Caro.." Caroline span around at the sound of Elena voice.

"Thanks… I think so too." Caroline grinned at Elena. "I'm gonna' get this one.. What do you think of that dress?"

"I'm not sure.. I'm gonna' try the other one on.. See if it feel more comfortable."

"Okay." Elena disappeared back into the changing rooms and stripped off again, hanging the red dress back on it hanger. She pulled the second dress over her head and smoothed it out. She stepped out of the changing room.

"What do you think of this one?" Elena asked the blonde vampire, who was now back in her casual clothes, the black dress draped over her arm beside her bag. Caroline span around and her mouth dropped.

"Woah.."

"What?" Elena asked, looking down at the dress in confusion. The dress she was wearing now was deep blue and went no further than mid thigh, just like Caroline's. A thin black belt came with the dress and Elena had it fastened around her waist making her seem thinner. It was off the shoulder and relatively plain, but it was perfect. Elena smoothed her hands down the front of the dress and smiled softly. "Does it look okay?"

"It looks amazing!" Caroline squealed, a large grin settled on her face. "Defiantly that one!"

"You think?" Elena asked her and she nodded.

"Lena, if you walk through the Lockwood's down with that dress on.. Damon's gonna' drop dead-" Elena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I know he's already dead! You know what I mean!" Elena laughed at her and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll get the dress." Caroline clapped her hands.

"Great, now go get dressed.. I'm gonna' call Bonnie and tell her to come over tomorrow night so we can all get ready for the party together?"

"Bonnie's going?"

"Of corse!"

"Good.. Hey, why don't we have a girly night in tonight? Just me, you and Bonnie. You know, DVD's, girly chats, sleepover.. All that stuff."

"That's perfect! And we can discuss more of this Damon stuff." Caroline winked making Elena roll her soft brown eyes.

"Fine. I'll discuss Damon if you tell me everything about what's happened with Tyler." She smirked and Caroline sighed.

"Deal."

"Good. Be right back." Elena rushed into the changing room and pulled off the dress carefully, putting on Caroline's jeans and top. Once she was fully dressed, she grabbed her bag from the hook and grabbed the two dresses, exiting the changing room. Caroline took the red dress from her, hanging back on the rail and the two walked to the checkout and paid for the two new dresses. Caroline took her bag from the lady behind the counter and grinned.

"Ahh.. Tomorrow night is gonna' be so much fun." Elena rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but think Caroline might just be right.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I feel so bad! I haven't updated this in months and I feel terrible.  
But, I'm back now and raring to go, so you should get another chapter out soonish... well, after I get back from holiday.. which will be mid September.. so after the first episode of Season 3 airs.. which i'm going to miss :(  
But anyway, hope you this!  
Please Review.****-Dreamer **


	17. Sleepover

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Seventeen;** Sleepover  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
**Note;** Dresses are on profile.

* * *

  
A knock at the door made Caroline jump out of her seat, smiling.

"Bonnie's here!" She rushed to the door and yanked it open, revealing Bonnie on the other side, her hand filled with bags. "Hey Bon. "

"Hey," Bonnie smiled, stepping inside. "Hi Elena" The witch smiled spotting the brunette sat on the floor, her back leant against the couch.

"Hey." Elena responded popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. It was nine o' clock and Elena and Caroline were already in there pyjama's. Bonnie pulled her pyjama's out of her bag and took off for the bathroom, yanking off her tight skinny jeans and floaty top, getting comfortable. She pulled her curly black hair into a ponytail and joined Caroline and Elena on the floor, pushing her bag to one side.

"So, what we up too tonight?" Bonnie asked her best friends, flopping down.

"Takeout.. Dvd's.. chocolate… just a girls night in! It's been soo long since we've had one." Caroline grinned, readjusting the pillows behind her, that were propping her up against the couch, beside Elena.

"Sounds great." Bonnie smiled. "So, Chinese food good?"

"Perfect." Both Caroline and Elena nodded. "Lena', chuck me my cell.." Caroline asked her, pointing the cell phone that lay on the arm of the couch. Elena reached up and passed the phone to Caroline who stood up. "You haven't changed eating habits have you?"

"Nope." Both Elena and Bonnie shook there heads.

"Awesome." Caroline scrolled through her phone and quickly grabbed the Chinese menu from the side table. She quickly dialled in the number and stood up, stepping away from her friends. "Hi! Okay… so, can I have two chicken chow mein both with fried rice-" Elena zoned out on Caroline ordering takeout and turned to the witch next to her.

"Bon.."

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something." Elena took a deep breath. This was Bonnie, she could tell her… after all, she told Caroline.. And she was just as close to Caroline as she was to Bonnie.

"What is it hunny?" Bonnie asked, sitting up properly with a concerned look on her face, sounding very motherly.

"I.."

"Yeah?"

"I slept with Damon!" She finally blurted out making Caroline look over at her, while giving her address over the phone.

"Yes hunny, I think we established that you and Damon had a thing before you took off for California.."

"No Bonnie, I mean recently." Bonnie rose an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide her smile.

"How recent is recently?"

"The last founders party…"

".god."

"I know.."

"OHMYGOD!" Bonnie started squealing like she was a teenager making Elena roll her eyes.

"Bonnie! Focus!" That seemed to snap the brunette witch out of it. She grinned sheepishly at Elena.

"Oh, Sorry.." Elena smiled slowly. "But.. This is great Elena! I knew it would happen eventually.. I mean, you two are just, perfect for each other!"

"We were together a long time ago Bonnie, what if it wouldn't work now that we've been apart for so long."

"Elena, if anything, it's just made you two more crazy about each other. I know you Elena, and in a crazy way I know how Damon works too… You love each other and nothing is going to change that."

"I know but.."

"No buts!" Bonnie shook her head. "Just admit it, you love him."

"I love him." Elena nodded her head. "I really do love him, but I don't think it's enough to make this work."

"Food's ordered." Caroline smiled, taking her seat between the two girls on the floor. "So, what are we talking about.. I gather that we're talking about Damon…"

"Nothing Caro," Elena replied, quickly changing the subject. "What movies did you get out?"

"The Proposal, Dirty Dancing, Letters to Juliet and Miss Congeniality one and two.."

"Sounds good." Bonnie smiled.

"Sounds perfect.." Caroline corrected. "Nothing beats a night in with the girls."

"Couldn't agree more." Elena responded. "So what are you waiting for Caro, pop one of those bad boys in the DVD player and lets get cracking."

They had just reached the 'Nobody puts baby in the corner.' part of Dirty Dancing when Elena felt her eyes dropping. They'd successfully gone through a full large bar of chocolate between them, all of the Chinese takeout, both 'Miss Congeniality' movies and The Proposal and the only light in the room was coming from Caroline's flat screen TV. They had talked about Damon and Tyler and even what her life was like, now that she lived in California, but then they managed to go back to the movies. She could hear Caroline's light snores coming from beside her, indicating that the blonde was asleep, but she knew that Bonnie, on the other side of Caroline was still slightly awake watching the end of the movie. Elena let out a small, almost silent sigh before letting her eyes drop closed and fell into a slow, steady sleep.

_A long black dress hugged her figure and a thick silver belt sucked in her waist. She wasn't really concentrating on her dress though, she was concentration on the person who's hands gripped her waist as he trailed kisses down her neck. She sighed, contently, relaxing under his touch. Her eyes open slightly and she found herself staring into a pair of ice blue ones. His eyes. God, they were so mesmerising. _

_"Your so beautiful." He murmured, kissing her lips softly as she blushed a shade of crimson. "So.. So beautiful." Elena let her eyes drop shut again, letting out a small, low moan as he nipped playfully at her neck, only to finish up with soft, tantalizing kisses. _

_"Stop teasing me.." She managed to squeak out, trying to stop her gasps of pleasure as his hands reached down, gripping at the bottom of her flowing black dress, pulling it up over her head to reveal a lace black bra and a hardly there black thong. Suddenly, she felt very bare.. That was, until he resumed his kissing, this time down towards her breasts, making her forget all about her insecurities. A loud moan escaped her making him smirk against her skin, undoing her bra clasp, letting the lacy bra fall to the floor. She quickly pulled off his tie and let it join her bra on the wooden floor as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, smirking up at him, her lips inches from his own. Once the final button was undone, she ripped the shirt off of him and threw it aside, connecting her lips to his in a blazing kiss, her hand running through his black hair. He picked her up, her thin legs wrapping around his waist as he carried towards the large bed in the middle of the room, laying her carefully down on it. He unbuckled his belt before leaning down and kissing her lips, moving his way down her body like he was savouring it. When he reached her stomach she felt immediate butterflies. He moved down further and bit slightly at her inner thigh, making her gasp. _

_"God Damon.." She groaned letting her hands run through the silk sheets beneath her._

Elena shot up, panting and wide eyed, She realized in the darkness that she was still in Caroline's living room, the slightly light from the TV still very much there. Caroline was still snoring lightly beside her making her smile slightly as he breathing calmed down. _Where did that come from!_ She thought, slowly laying back down, her head against the pillow.

"Elena.." She heard whispered to her in the darkness. She turned her head, recognizing the voice to be Bonnie's. "Elena.." There it was again. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "What's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that.." Bonnie said. "What's wrong hunny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She replied, taking a deep breath. "Just a.. bad dream."  
-**Yay, so I got back from my holiday last weekend and I got a lovely message on twitter urging me to update this.. so I pulled this out of my butt and here's an update for you guys! Hopefully i'm gonna' have a bit of extra time to update now since lately has been super busy but I can't promise anything. I'll try my bestest though! :D  
Ahhh... TVD is back! The last two episode have been AH-MAY-ZING! Delena. Forwood. Perfection. And i feel like a total perv, but Klefan is really high up in my list of favorite ships lately... how could you not ship them though, seriously!  
Anyway, hope you like this. This has not been beta'd so sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have time to proof read this.. ****Please review!  
-Dreamer **


	18. Fights

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Eighteen**; Fights  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

  
"Elena…" Elena groaned slightly. "Elena… wake up." She let out a sigh and opened her eyes, coming face to face to Caroline.

"Morning." Elena grumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"Hey sleepy." Bonnie laughed from behind the blonde. "Glad to see that you're back in the land of the living.."

"What time is it?" She asked and Bonnie looked at her watch.

"Ten past ten.." The witch responded making Elena's eyes widen as she shot up.

"It's that late!"

"Lena' calm down," Caroline laughed. "It's not like you were busy today, right?" Elena seemed to calm down at that.

"Your right." She turned to Bonnie who was pulling on her jacket. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah sweetie.. I've got work, but we should meet up tomorrow morning at the grill, okay?"

"Your not coming to the party tonight?"

"Of corse, but just in case we get too trashed to arrange it later…I thought I'd better ask now." Elena laughed. "I'll see you guys tonight, six o' clock here, right?"

"That's right." Caroline nodded.

"Okay." Bonnie gave both woman a hug and then headed out to her car.

"Wanna' go grab a coffee?"

"Sure." Elena nodded, standing up to grab her bag and rushed to Caroline's bathroom. Pulling out a toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth before she pulled her hairbrush through her long brown hair, straight as ever. She quickly got changed, coming out looking a lot fresher. She left her makeup in her bag, deciding to go without it today and dropped her bag by her feet. She looked up at Caroline who was hopping about trying to put on her second boot, making Elena laugh as she almost fell over.

"You ready?" Caroline asked her when she stood up straight.

"Yep."

"Awesome." The blonde smiled, picking up her car keys. "Coffee at the grill or at that cute little place in the mall?"

"The grill?" Caroline nodded and the pair headed out to the car.

* * *

Hours passed and Elena was just pulling a towel around her body when the clock outside the bathroom door chimed six o' clock. She stepped out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and shouted out to Caroline.

"Shower's free!"

"Okay!" Caroline came rushing through, her arms bundled with stuff as she tore past her and into the bathroom. "We gotta' hurry up!"

"Caroline!" Elena laughed. "Relax! We have plenty of time!" The doorbell sounded making both Elena and Caroline turn around.

"Lena', could you grab that? It'll be Bonnie."

"Sure." Elena knotted the towel at the top and walked over to the door, checking through the peephole in case it wasn't Bonnie. Sure enough though, the young witch was stood on the opposite side of the door, waiting to be let in. Elena smiled and pulled open the door. "Hey Bon."

"Hey." Bonnie smiled, stepping inside.

"Caroline's in the shower now, but you can jump in there when she's done, if you want?"

"I had a shower at my place." Bonnie said. "All I have to do is get dressed."

"Okay, well.. You can borrow Caroline's room while I dry my hair."

"Okie Dokie." Bonnie grinned and took off for the stairs leaving Elena alone to dry and straighten her hair in peace. A little while later, after Elena had successfully dried and straightened her hair, She heard the bathroom door open and out stepped Caroline in a towel, just like Elena had. Caroline breathed out a sigh and smiled, picking up the hairdryer that Elena had put down. They both heard the sound of footsteps behind them and turned around noticing Bonnie step down the stairs. Both of there mouths broke into wide smiles as she reached the bottom step.

"Wow.." Caroline said, looking at the dress.

"You like?" Bonnie grinned spinning in a circle.

"Bonnie, you look amazing!" Elena grinned.

"Aww, thank you!" Bonnie smiled back at her two best friends before pulling in for a quick hug. "I bought it a couple months back but just never got around to wearing it."

"Well, it looks amazing on you." Caroline smiled, pulling away from the hug to get a proper look at the dress. It was a mix between dark pink and purple with a block of black across the waistband. It was a V-neck and came down to here knees in a floaty manor. On her feet were a pair of open-toed, strapped, black suede sandals. They had a six inch heels supporting them and a slight platform at the front, making Bonnie appear much taller. Bonnie walked over to her bag and pulled out a necklace and a pair of earrings. The earrings were a simple feather design, the front feather being deep pink, the back being black.. And the necklace with simple too. A small gold chain holding an apple pendant filled with pinkish purple gemstones. She fastened the necklace around her neck and made sure the earrings were secure before looking up at the large clock on the wall. Six thirty. Elena started to apply her makeup while Caroline made a start on her hair. Elena applied her mascara and eyeliner before putting in her bag and carrying it towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna' get changed." Bonnie nodded from the couch she was sitting on and Caroline smiled, shutting off the hairdryer and picking up the curling irons. Elena closed the bathroom door behind her and placed the bag down on the floor. She pulled out the deep blue dress and smiled, quickly undressing. Pulling it over her head, she smoothed the dress down so it sat right and looked at herself in the mirror. Bending down, she grabbed the thin black belt from the bag and tightened it around her waist, making her appear impossibly thin. She got out her jet black heels and left them on the floor while she fastened her blue heart necklace around her neck. Satisfied with how she looked, Elena slipped her feet into the five and a half inch heels and stood up straight, checking her appearance one last time in the mirror. She nodded to herself before picking up her bag and stepped out of the bathroom. Bonnie was now painting her nails and Caroline had just finished up curling the bottoms of her blonde locks. She stood up and grabbed her black dress that was lay on the side of the couch and turned around to face Elena.

"Lena' you look beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks Care.." Elena replied and walked over to Bonnie, sitting beside her. "You got any blue nail varnish in that pack of yours?" Bonnie nodded handing over a small bottle.

"Here."

"Thanks."

It was just turning seven o' clock when Caroline finally stepped out of the bathroom all dressed.

"You two ready?" She asked the two women who were sat down on the couch, legs crossed.

"Yep."

"Okay, so we have to establish one thing.." Bonnie said making Elena look confused.

"What's that?" She asked her.

"Who's going to be the driver?"

"Well.. I'll drive." Caroline offered. "I'm not wanting to get too drunk anyway."

"Okay then, it's settled. Let's go." Bonnie grinned and the three of them headed for Caroline's car.

* * *

Elena stepped out of the car, her heels crunching in the gravel. With a small sigh, she followed Caroline and Bonnie inside and bumped straight into Jenna and Alaric.

"Elena, hey!" Jenna smiled, giving her niece a hug. "We were wondering when you'd be getting here."

"Hey aunt Jenna.. Hey Ric."

"You three want a drink?" Ric asked them and all three of them nodded. "I'll be right back."

"You all look so beautiful." Jenna gushed, smiling.

"Thanks aunt Jenna." Elena responded just as Ric came back with three glasses of Champagne. He handed one to each woman with a smile.

"Here you go." Bonnie then slipped off in search of some of her work buddies.

"Thanks," Caroline grinned. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a certain male to find.." Elena laughed.

"Try not to molest him Caroline." Elena joked making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Please, I'm not that desperate!" Then, she took off into the crowd in search of Tyler. Elena brought the glass to her lips and took a sip just as her eyes scanned the room. She almost choked when she saw him standing staring at her, a smirk on his face.

"Wow, he's here already?" She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Who is?" Jenna asked. Elena looked up at the curious looks she was getting an smiled sheepishly. "No one.. I'm gonna' go walk around for a bit, try to say hi to a few old friends, okay?"  
"No problem hunny, I'll see you back at our place later." Elena waved slightly and took off, blending into the crowd. Her eyes scanned around and she suddenly jumped when she heard his voice behind her.

"Looking for me?" She squeaked and span around bumping into him.

"Damon.." She breathed out.

"Hi." He grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on.. It's a party! You don't think I'd miss a party do you.. Especially not after what happened at the last one." He winked making her blush like a schoolgirl. He looked her up and down and was instantly fascinated. She looked absolutely beautiful! "Wow.."

"You like?" She teased.

"I love." He nodded, making her roll her eyes. "But, I honestly think it would like better off of you.."

"Damon!" She gasped, smacking his arm making him chuckle.

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Enlighten me, Elena." He smirked.

"Stop it, okay?"

"Aww, did I make someone a little stroppy?"

"Damon.." She warned, making him roll his eyes again.

"Elena! Lighten up, it's a party!"

"How can I lighten up Damon!" She snapped with a sigh. She was about to blurt everything out but stopped herself before she did. "You know what? I'm not gonna' stand here and fight with you…" Elena turned and walked off into a small room, taking another sip of champagne. She was happy to be alone until the door swung open and Damon walked in, slamming it shut behind him.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"What?" She asked him.

"I said, explain. Explain to me why you can't 'lighten up'"

"I have too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like us, Damon!"

"Oh Elena, come on…"

"No! I'm being serious!"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I can't keep doing this!"

"It's not some big thing, Elena. I love you and you love me. It's simple." He responded.

"No it's not, not anymore. We've changed, we're different people now. It wouldn't work, It's not going to work." She said firmly and watched Damon's bright blue eyes loose the sparkle they had always held. He frowned and she knew she'd hurt him. She hated to hurt him, but surely it was for the best. Suddenly, his face seemed to turn angry.

"You know what? You're right…"

"What do you-"

"It wouldn't work… so I think we should just do what normal people do and just not have anything more to do with each other." He said simply and she felt her heart tear in two. Was he saying he never wanted to see her again?

"Damon-"

"Goodbye Elena." Then, he was gone, just like that.

* * *

  
_This wasn't what she wanted._

Elena felt tears dripping slowly down her cheeks as she walked through the manor in search of her aunt. When she spotted her, she thanked the lord and dragged the red head to one side.

"Elena? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Can I take your car?"

"Sure, we'll grab a lift home." Jenna said, handing her the keys to Alaric's car. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, I'm just not in a… party mood." Elena thanked her aunt, feeling unbelievably grateful and took off for the door, by passing Caroline and Tyler, who were talking, in the process. She smiled slowly, happy that her two friends were happy with each other, even if it was mostly in secret. Tyler had broken up with Bonnie and Caroline was in the process of breaking it off with Matt… but both Tyler and Caroline felt that they couldn't appear to move on straight away. It wouldn't be fair. Elena burst out of the door and let her chocolate brown eyes scan around for Alaric's large SUV. She smiled when she spotted it close to the door and rushed over to it, opening the car and slipping into the driving seat. She'd only had one glass of champagne.. Surely she could get back to Jenna's without crashing the car, right? Elena started the car and pulled out of the Lockwood's mansion, tears slipping down her cheeks. she pushed on the radio knob turning it on.  
_  
"And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said 'run as fast as you can' __Dear John, _  
_I see it all now that you're gone _  
_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _  
_The girl in the dress, _  
_cried the whole way home _

_Dear John, _  
_I see it all, now it was wrong-"_ Taylor Swift voice blasted through the speakers and suddenly Elena smacked the knob, turning it off again. The tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't need those lyrics at the moment. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the car pulled to a slow stop... in the middle of know where. Elena growled and smacked the steering wheel with a scream.  
"No!" She yelled out, drying her eyes. "This cannot be happening!" She looked ahead for any signs of headlights, but the road remained dark. With a sigh, she unclipped her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. The sky was bright due to the moon up above but the road was in darkness as she fumbled around with her phone for a little bit of light. She turned it on and it illuminated the road a little, allowing her to look at the damage to the car. The tyre had popped.. She sighed but suddenly, her expression changed when she heard a twig snap behind her. She span around, her phone held tightly in her hand. She saw a flash and as something moved in the darkness. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to ask… "Damon.." Nothing. "Damon, is that you?" She called out. When she received no answer, just a cold wind chill on the back of her neck, she turned ready to get back in the car, but instead, she came face to face with a man, his eyes blood red. She screamed just as his fangs pierced into her neck.. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Not the best thing ever.. so i'm sorry.  
Sorry it's been two weeks, but my internet was shut off so i couldn't update... but on the plus side, having no wifi made me write more of this.. got up to Chapter 21 of this badboy written ;)  
Who else is really loving season 3... oh my dayzzz! Eventfullll! Damon and Elena need to jump on each other. Jeremy neeeeds to listen to Anna. Forwood goodness ;) Klefann! Oh, and i can't love it anymore that Claire Holt is playing Rebekah... :) I've loved her since H20 and now, as Samara in PLL :)  
No matter how much i love Klaus/Stefan, i'm really liking Rebekah/Stefan.. yep, i ship it and regret nothing ;D  
Anyway, should have a new chapter of this out by the end of the week, considering it's already written. ****Remember it's unbeta'd, so please don't judge any mistakes.  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
-Dreamer. **


	19. Broken

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Nineteen;** Broken  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena groaned and let her eyes flutter open. A bright light was illuminating the room she was currently in and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Elena!" Elena jumped slightly at the sound of the voice beside her and turned her head slightly. "Oh, Elena… thank god your okay!" Jenna wrapped her arms around Elena's fragile body making her let out a small groan.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"No." Elena shook her head."

"You were attacked by an animal…" Jenna said. "We borrowed a car from Carol Lockwood and we were driving home when we spotted our car…"

"Oh.. Now I remember." Elena let out another groan as she sat up in the white hospital bed. "The tyre burst… I got out, and I was attacked."

"Sweetie, you gave me such a scare.. Alaric too!"

"Ric's here?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left.. Caroline and Bonnie are here too."

"They are?"

"Yeah, they're having some food in the cafeteria… Tyler and Matt stopped by this morning to see how you were doing too.. Tyler brought flowers." Jenna motioned to the flowers in the base by her bedside and Elena smiled. A knock on the door made Elena look up and spotted Ric slipping through archway.

"Elena, your awake!" He grinned. "How are you feeling?" He took a seat by the bedside.

"Okay, I guess."

"I'm gonna' go grab a coffee from the vending machine outside, are you guys okay here?" Jenna said, standing up.

"Sure, Aunt Jenna, we're good."

"I'll be right back." The two nodded and Jenna headed for the door, slipping out of it. Straight away, Elena turned to Alaric.

"It wasn't an animal…" She said and Alaric nodded.

"I know.."

"It was a vampire.."

"I know, Elena."

"But you told me there had been no attacks recently! Where'd it come from!"

"It'll be just passing… found you as an easy meal."

"Oh my god," Elena felt her neck bandaged up and winced in memory. "I can't believe this has happened. "

"Don't worry… I'm gonna' get my stakes out again.." Elena laughed slightly.

"Jenna still doesn't know anything about this, right?"

"Not a thing."

"Okay, let's keep it that way.. Don't wanna' frighten her."

"Okay, Maybe we should tell Damon.." Elena winced again at the sound of his name. "He'll be able to help."

"No!" Elena's voice was stern.

"What?" Alaric asked her, confused. "Why?"

"Just, don't tell him.. Okay? Promise me Ric, Promise me you won't speak to Damon about this.."

"Okay," Alaric held his hands up. " I promise y-" The door swung open and a flash of blonde sped in, pushing passed Alaric and practically pounced on Elena.

"Elena! Oh thank god your okay! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Caroline!" Elena gasped. "I can't breathe, Caro!"

"Oops," She laughed. "Sorry….I promise you though, Lena'… I'm gonna' find who did this too you, and when I do? I'm gonna' snap his neck."

"Easy Caroline." Bonnie joked from behind her, making Elena smile." How you feeling?"

"I'm good." Elena nodded.

"Good."

"Elena.." Jenna said, coming through the door. "The nurse would like to change your bandages.. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Elena nodded and the nurse squeezed through all of the people to get to her.

* * *

Damon wrapped the towel around his lower body and sighed. He couldn't believe that argument he and Elena had last night. He knew he had to apologize to her, and fast. He flicked the large flat screen tv on and the news took over the screen.

_"Local woman, Elena Gilbert was attacked last night by what was believed to have been a large wild animal."_

Damon's head snapped up as his mouth dropped. Elena had been attacked!

_"Miss Gilbert is being treated in hospital as is believed to be still unconscious after being found by her aunt by the side of the road. According to a source, The tyre was flattened on her car and when she stepped out of the car, an animal came out of the woods and attacked her, leaving her for dead…"_

"Oh my god…" He mumbled to himself. Quickly, he rushed to his closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He got changed quickly, grabbing his car keys before rushing out of the door.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda' short, but the next one is longer plus, it has some Delena goodness ;)  
So yeah, Thursday's episode of VD was just.. wow! The Delena' scenes made my heart practically burst! Ahh, i was so happy.. they need to just get on with it and jump each others bones. and ohmygod, Tyler! I'm not gonna' spoil it for people who haven't seen it, but ohmygoddddd! i don't know how this new development with him is going to turn out, if i'm honest... and that scares me! Me loves me some hot werewolf and if he dies or anything like that.. i'll cut someone!  
Anywho...  
Please review! :)  
-dreamer **


	20. Apologies

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty;** Apologies  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena lay in her hospital bed, not moving. She didn't know how much longer the doctor's wanted to keep her in. They had told her and Jenna earlier that they wanted to keep her in, under surveillance, after all, she was unconscious for the best part of 16 hours.. Even if most of that time was likely caused by the pain medication she was given. Even so, All Elena wanted to do was go home. It was late, at least ten o' clock. The lights were all out, the only brightening coming from the night lights that illuminated the corridors. She had managed to persuade Jenna and Alaric to go home and get some rest and to check on little Sophie who was currently with a babysitter. Caroline had to go due to work, and Bonnie had received a phone call from her father. So now, Elena was alone… except for a night nurse along the corridor. Elena suddenly jumped at the sound of her door clicking open and a gust of wind blew through the room. Elena froze, immediately thinking the worst.. Until she spotted him, standing there, in the corner. His face showed nothing but hurt and she knew her pain made him feel pain.

"Damon?" She breathed out at a whisper.

"Elena." He wore a soft, small smile making her heart instantly warm.

"What are you doing here? How did you even- who told you?"

"It was on the news."

"Oh my god.." She sat up in bed and he walked towards her.

"Let me see." Elena cocked her head to the side and pulled her bandages loose. She winced as the medical tape pulled at her skin until it released itself, exposing her wound to the air. He held her neck carefully and examined the bite with a sigh. "I knew it wasn't a animal bite… " He paused and they locked eyes. "What happened Elena?"

Elena let out a breath she was holding and covered the wound again, letting her eyes drop to the bed sheets.

"I was driving back from the party… after the fight," Elena looked up at him, her big brown eyes soft. "There was a diversion… so I took it and as I was driving, the tyre popped. It was dark and there was no one about so I just got out to check it."

"You should have stayed in the car.. You should have called me!"

"We'd just had a fight, Damon!"

"That's not the point Elena.." Damon frowned. "Anyway… then what happened?"

"I got out and.. I heard something in the trees behind me. I thought it might have been you, so I called out your name."

"Why would I have been in the woods at that time? I was still at the party!"

"Well, I know that now, genius!" She snapped at him making him roll his eyes.

"Anyway.."

"I knew something was wrong, so I went to get back in the car and when I turned around.. He was there."

"He who?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him properly, it was dark."

"So, he just shows up out of know where.. Has a midnight snack and disappears again…"

"I don't know Damon, it was dark. I only saw him for a second before he sunk his teeth into my neck." Suddenly, Damon shocked Elena by leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against her forehead. She felt her cheeks flush as he pulled away.

"I'll pop by tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait-" He rose an eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna' go and find out who our new friend is." He smirked and Elena sighed.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful." His smirk grew and then he was gone, quick as a flash. Elena felt a smile come to her lips, still feeling the warmth of his kiss. It took her a while, but eventually she managed to snuggle down into the sheets and fall asleep, her dreams filled with a certain person.

* * *

"You ready?" Jenna asked and Elena pulled the sheets off of her, swinging her legs around and off the edge. She pulled herself up and grabbed a pair of sweats from the side of the bed, pulling them on underneath the hospital gown. "Here, let me give you a hand." Jenna helped Elena pull the gown over her head and replace it with one of Alaric's baggy t-shirts. "Does it feel loose enough for you?"

"Yeah, it feels a lot better than that stupid hospital gown…"

"Good,"

"Where's Alaric?"

"He's signing you out."

"Okay." Elena picked up her bag and linked arms with her aunt. Elena's skin was slightly pale, her eyes a little bloodshot, but apart from that she felt normal.

"You sure that your feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Well, once we get home you can go to sleep."

"Perfect." There was a knock on the door and Alaric appeared.

"You ladies ready to go home?"

"All set." Jenna nodded, linking Elena tighter. "Let's go."  
-

Elena sat on the sofa, Sophie cuddled into her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. It was coming up to nine o'clock and Sophie was nodding off. Elena was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweats, much like when she had left the hospital. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she had a pair of fluffy socks on her feet. She yawned, her eyes growing tired. A few minutes after Elena finished her hot chocolate, Alaric came through from the kitchen and smiled down at little Sophie.

"I'd better get her to bed." He whispered, picking the sleeping child up, being careful not to wake her. Elena nodded and watched the proud father carry his little princess up the stairs and to her room. Jenna came through from the kitchen, carrying a mug of tea and plopped down on the sofa next to her niece.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, not so bad. I think I just need an early night.."

"Go on up to bed then, it'll do you good. You can't have had much sleep on those creaky hospital beds."

"No, I didn't." Elena laughed. She took her mug into the kitchen, placing it in the sink, before walking back into the living room. "Night Aunt Jenna." Jenna turned around, her warm smile lighting up her face. Her eyes were soft as she stared up at her niece.

"Don't feel like your putting on us Elena… don't rush yourself into getting better just because you have to head back to California soon."

"But my job-"

"I'm sure they can manage without you once you tell them what's happened. It's a terrible thing that's happened to you Elena.. They can't expect you to mend in the blink of an eye. You need some time off.. Some time to relax."

"Okay.."

"Now, go get some rest… you need it."

"Night." Elena smiled.

"Goodnight sweetie." Elena walked slowly up the stairs, laughing when she heard Alaric reading Cinderella… Sophie must have woken up. She tiptoed to the door and poked her head around, seeing Sophie snuggled up in her bed, Alaric on the beanbag.

"Goodnight guys." Elena smiled and Sophie grinned at her.

"Night Lena! " The little girl giggled.

"You feeling okay?" Alaric asked her.

"I'm fine." She confirmed and he nodded.

"Good."

"Night." She shut the door behind her and headed for her bedroom, pulling the hair tie from her hair, letting her brown curls hang loose. She pushed open the door and gasped, jumping slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.."

"It's okay.." She shook her head, holding her chest before shutting the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay.. Not as bad a earlier.. Did you find anything?"

"Well.. Sort of." Elena furrowed an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well… I'd met him before, let's just say that."

"You have? Well.. Who is he!"

"Elena, let me handle this?"

"But-"

"Elena.." Elena sighed and nodded. "It'll be safer for you."

"But Damon-"

"You could get hurt again.. And I'd never be able to live with myself." Suddenly, Damon's bright blue eyes softened and he took a few steps towards her. Elena's breath hitched in her throat as he wove a hand into her brunette curls. They locked eyes and Elena almost melted. "I'm sorry Elena… I shouldn't have said what I did-"

"Neither should I." She agreed. She brought her hand up and stroked a single finger across his cheek. "I'm sorry… I've been trying to deny everything and I just can't anymore, I- I can't deny that I love you-" He didn't respond, he simply captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. Their tongues intertwined as they fought an intense battle, making Elena short of breath. The kiss lasted a little longer before Damon slowly pulled away, his hands still in her hair. Elena sighed in contentment and a small smile played against her lips.

"I love you too.." He murmured, his face inches from her own. She reached forward and gave him a soft peck when suddenly, her mind blanked as she felt a power surge of memory shoot through her.

_"Damon please… Too many people are dead."_

_"You need to stop doing that.."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Assuming that I'll play the good guy.. Because it's you whose asking."_

Elena's eyes shot open and she gasped, holding her head. Why was this happening!

"Elena… Elena, are you okay?" Damon's voice sounded worried.

"Uhuh.." She nodded, looking up at him. "I've just- uh- I've got a headache…"

"Get some rest.." He said, his finger caressing her cheek. "I'll come by tomorrow, see how your doing." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay,"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied and he kissed her one last time, slowly as if he was savouring it. She smiled into the kiss and was saddened when he pulled away. He grinned slowly at her before heading to her window. He unhooked the latch and pulled open the window, before jumping to the ground and speeding off into the night. Elena smiled to herself. Finally, they'd both admitted it… and honestly, she could not feel happier.

* * *

**I'm Soooooo Sorry!**

**It's been so hectic lately... my laptop had to go in for repair because the motherboard had a hairline crack so it wouldn't turn on. It's been in repair since before Christmas and I've just got it back like, an hour ago.. so i knew i HAD to update this :)  
Hope you like it anyway... you'll find out about our mystery vampire soon enough :D  
Please review.**

**-Dreamer **


	21. Tears

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty-One;** Tears  
**Disclaimer**; I don't own The Vampire Diaries… just this plot and my own writing.

* * *

"So… I broke up with Matt last night." Elena locked eyes with a guilty looking Caroline who continued to sip at her Cappuccino.

"You broke up with him cause of Tyler?"

"Well… no." Elena rose an eyebrow. "Okay.. Yes,"

"Caro…" Elena sighed.

"I know! I feel terrible… I do love Matt… but honestly, I've only just realized that it's doesn't hold anything to what I feel for Tyler."

"But Tyler's with Bonnie, Car.. And she's your friend!"

"I know.." Caroline sighed. "But Tyler told me things haven't been working out with them either.."

"That doesn't make it right-"

"Anyway, what's this about you and Damon.."

"Don't change the subject!" Elena snapped making Caroline giggle.

"Come on, tell me!" Elena sighed.

"Urgh.. Fine, We kissed last night." Caroline squealed in happiness.

"YAY! Finally!" Elena rolled her eyes." Are you two together now then or- "

"Woah, Caroline. Slow down."

"Well.. Are you?"

"I don't know.."

"How can you not know?"

"You know how complicated this is, Caro."

"I guess." The blonde vampire shrugged. "So come on, what sort of kiss was it.. Was there tongue?" She grinned cheekily.

"Caroline!"

"What?" She said. "It's a perfectly good question!" Elena let out a small gasp of pain suddenly, clutching at her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Just the painkillers wearing off."

"You know, I could heal you Elena… one little glass of my blood and you'd be fighting fit." Elena looked pointedly at Caroline.

"Yes Caroline, I'm sure that would go down well with my Aunt and the rest of the world how I miraculously recovered overnight.."

"Stranger things have happened…" Elena laughed at that.

"I guess your right." Elena's phone beeped, making her take it out of her pocket. She smiled, noticing a text.

**from: Damon**

_You. Me. My Bed. Now._

Elena tingled with excitement and smirked slightly.

"I gotta' run Caro." She said, standing up. "I'll call you later though okay?"

"Okay, later Lena'" And then Elena was out of there, practically sprinting to the Boarding House.

* * *

Elena let her head rest against Damon's firm chest as they lay, naked in his bed together. His fingers were tracing flirty circles across her hip bone making her giggle.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she sighed, contently.

"On top of the world." She smiled and she knew he was smirking.

"I tend to do that to women…"

"Well, the only woman I want you doing that to from now on is me."

"I have no problems with that." He shifted slightly and moved to kiss her lips. She happily allowed it, melting against him. When he pulled away, she rested her head against his chest once again, both of them laying in silence for at least ten minutes. Elena frowned, looking up at him.

"Your quiet, everything okay?"

"What?" This caused her to frown even more, now concerned slightly.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"I'm not an idiot, Damon.. Tell me." He sighed but nodded.

"You know I love you, okay.. So please try not to take this in an extremely bad way.."

"Of corse.. What's wrong?"

"Elena… maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid to loose you again, Elena… I couldn't cope."

"Damon, your not going to-"

"Yes, Yes I am Elena.." He said to her, making her sigh.

"I don't understand."

"Your leaving soon… going back to California.. Back to your job and most of all, away from me."

"Damon-"

"I can't handle loosing you again Elena.. Because I won't be coming with you. Mystic Falls is my home, and I'm sorry Elena.. But I'm not leaving. That's why I don't want to get too involved with you again, Because no matter how much I love you, I know my heart may as well be ripped out when you head home." With a sigh, Elena retracted herself from his grip and climbed out of bed, pulling on her clothes.

"So, this is it?" She asks him.

"I don't want it to be.."

"Me either. " She says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Elena shook her head.

"Don't Damon.."

"Elena, I really am sorry, I thought this could work, yesterday when I told you I loved you, you have to believe I was telling the truth. I've been thinking about it now and I don't just want this to be some fling that ends as soon as you leave. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Okay.."

"Elena-"

"I love you.. " She said, before turning on her heels and taking off out the bedroom, rushing for the door, not even giving him the chance to say 'I love you' back. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slammed the front door of the Boarding House shut, just as her phone beeped. 'One new message' flashed across the screen until she clicked open and her heart broke at the text message.

_I love you too… always and forever. ~Damon_

The tears continued to roll as she walked down the driveway, heading for Jenna's car. She sighed, pulling the car keys out of her bag. She opened the car and pulled herself inside, feeling herself about to come undone. She was still crying when she pulled herself into the drivers seat, slamming the door shut and shoving the keys into the engine. She jumped suddenly when her phone beeped again. She sighed, expecting Damon. This time though, she was wrong.

_Tyler just broke up with me… need to talk to you, Grill.. 10 mins? -Bon xox_

Elena sniffed, drying her eyes before texting back a quick message.

_Be there in five. Xox_  
Elena started the engine, and drove away without a single glance back, knowing it would be too painful if she did.

* * *

**I know it seems like i'm going back and forth with this story, but trust me.. it'll all make sense soon! :) **  
**Sorry for the long time between updates.. this full story is now officially finished.. i finished writing the last chapter a few nights ago.. so, it definatly will not be long between updates! :)**  
**Please review. **  
**This is more of a filler chapter..**

**What do you guys think about this MRated fics being taken off fanfiction thing? **  
**-Dreamer**


	22. Power

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty-Two;** Power.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena pushed open the door to the Grill and spotted Bonnie immediately, sat in a booth with a mug of coffee. Her eyes were drawn to the table and Elena sighed, knowing that Bonnie must have been rather upset. Elena walked across to the table and took a seat opposite the witch.

"Hey Bon." Bonnie sighed. "You okay?"

"I knew it wasn't exactly going well.." Bonnie said making Elena raise her eyebrow.

"How? I Thought you said to me that you guys were happy together?"

"Well… yes."

"So, what was the problem?"

"He claims it just wasn't working anymore..and I sort of agreed with him. I love him.. but it didn't feel like it did before. We're not as close."

"Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry." Elena comforted and Bonnie sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"It probably wouldn't have lasted anyway, maybe it was my fault… maybe I wasn't committed enough-"

"Bonnie, don't beat yourself up about it. " Elena said to her best friend, who looked up, properly looking at her for the first time. When she did looked at her, Bonnie frowned.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. Why?"

"You look like you've been crying..?"

"I'm fine Bon."

"Do you expect me to believe that.. You look wrecked!" Bonnie snapped at her. "Tell me what's wrong." When Elena remained quiet, Bonnie sighed, her eyes growing soft. "I'm your friend Elena, Friends are supposed to help you!"

"Me and Damon… we were sort of together again." Bonnie immediately grinned, her face beaming.

"You guys are back together?"

"Not exactly.."

"But you just said-"

"We were together, but he thought It was best it didn't go anywhere… because I'd be going back to California soon."

"Elena, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"It is not okay!" Bonnie almost shouted making Elena jump slightly. "Just because you guys live at opposite ends of the country.. Doesn't mean you don't love each other any less! This is not okay!"

"Bonnie," Elena said, looking around watching people stare at them. "Keep your voice down, people are staring."

"Then let them stare!"

"Bonnie, what's the matter with you?" Elena was beyond confused by the way the witch was acting. She looked so determined.

"You need to know the truth, Elena."

"What truth? Bon, what are you-" Suddenly, Elena blacked out.

_"I promise you.. I'll never leave you again." _She could see Damon in her mind as he sat on the couch, intensely staring at her.

She gasped, opening her eyes and looking over at Bonnie.

"It's been me all along, Elena."

"What's been you?" Elena said to her, clutching her head, trying to stop the dizziness.

"The power surges… the memories. I've been making them happen."

"You… you've been making those things happen!" Elena had by passed confusion and gone straight to anger. "It was you!"

"Elena, you have to understand-"

"Understand what, Bon! You've been playing with my mind for weeks!"

"I only did it so you'd realize how much Damon meant to you… I brought back all of those memories to help you!"

"But-"

"Elena, you love him, I know you do. I needed you to remember how much you loved him." Elena shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me.."

"What? Mess with your mind… the same way Vampires do?" Elena's eyes narrowed.

"That is not the same and you know it." Bonnie rose an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, Elena…"

"No Bonnie, _it's not_." She snapped, grabbing her bag and taking off for the door.

"Elena, wait!" She heard Bonnie calling but she ignored her, heading for home. She walked along the footpath, slower than normal. Elena saw Jenna's house at the beginning of the road and sighed as she walked up the steps and onto the porch. Alaric's car was parked outside so she knew that someone was is. Her hand closed around the doorknob, pushing the door open and stepped inside the warm house.

"Aunt Jenna? Ric? Are you guys here?" Knowing the answer already, she stepped forwards through the hallway.

"In here, Elena." She heard the sound of Alaric's voice, echo through out the house. Elena walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Alaric was stood, leaning on the kitchen island, Sophie propped up on top, swinging her legs as she chewed on a chocolate biscuit. Jenna was by the sink, washing up dishes.

"Hey Lena'… how are you feeling?" Jenna asked, turning around, her eyes soft.

"Much better actually." Elena smiled, although her heart was cracked in two.

"You look it… your not as pale." Alaric said with a nod. Elena let out a sigh, making Jenna raise an eyebrow.

"Elena? What's wrong?" She questioned, drying her hands with a cloth.

"Jenna… can I talk to you for a second… on the porch?" Alaric looked utterly confused but didn't say anything.

"Sure." Jenna put down the cloth and followed Elena outside, shutting the door behind them. They both took a seat on the bench on the porch and Elena turned to her aunt. "So, what's going on?"

"What do you do when you love someone so much, you can't even think of the idea of living without them.. But you know you have too because you have a life somewhere else… somewhere far away?"

"You're talking about Damon Salvatore aren't you.." Jenna said, a slight smile threatening to emerge. Elena sighed, knowing that there was no point lying to her aunt about Damon… after all, she was lying to her about everything else. Plus, it was clear Alaric couldn't lie to his wife either.. Especially about Damon being here.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you love him?"

"I do… I love him so much!" Elena admitted with a small nod. "But I have a life in California… and he has his life here-"

"He wants to stay in Mystic Falls." Jenna said, understanding. Jenna placed a hand on Elena's knee in a comforting fashion. Elena wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sighed. She knew how Damon felt. Mystic Falls was home.. and he wanted to spend as much time here as possible.. before he'd have to move on. "Elena, until Ric, I'd never been lucky with love… but from the first moment I met him, I knew straight away that I loved him."

"I didn't feel that with Damon though… because I had Stefan." Elena explained but Jenna shook her head.

"That wasn't what I meant.. But, okay." Jenna paused for a second, trying to think of the right words. "With Stefan, was it love at first sight?"

"I fell for him straight away… but I wasn't in love with him from the moment I saw him."

"Okay, so try and compare the two feelings."

"Well, Caroline used to call Stefan my 'epic love' and I guess it was… Stefan was always there for me, especially when I needed him most and I loved him.. I really did love him." Jenna rose and eyebrow knowing where she was going with this.

"But…" A small smile appeared on Elena's face and her voice got softer as she thought about those beautiful bright blue eyes.

"But with Damon… we grew together.. We made each other a better person. He made me stronger." Elena paused. "And I would be willing to spend my entire life with him… I'd be willing to spend eternity with Damon… because I love him. I love him more than I loved Stefan…. So much more." She took a deep breath, finally realizing what she'd just said.

"Well Elena, I think it's time that you made a choice-" Before Jenna could continue, Elena's phone beeped, signally a text message. Elena pulled her phone from her pocket and was shocked at the name that was there, as clear as day on her phone.

**Jeremy.**  
_Meet me at the Mystic Grill? We need to talk._

Elena gasped lightly and shot a look back at Jenna. _He was home? How was that even possible?_

"What?" Jenna asked but Elena shook her head.

"Can we talk about this later.. I have to go."

"Sure, Lena.." Jenna stopped for a second, concern spreading on her face. "No one is hurt, are they?"

"No, everyone's fine.."

"Okay, good.. You'll be back for dinner, won't you?" Elena nodded.

"Sure, I'll only be gone an hour."

"Okay." Jenna nodded and Elena put her phone back in her jacket pocket before heading off down the street towards the Mystic Grill. She was walking for ten minutes when she finally spotted the Grill and she took deep breath after deep breath as she walked up towards the door. She yanked open the door and stepped inside. The Grill was packed to the brim and Elena's eyes scanned around in search of her brother. Her eyes trailed every table but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. Suddenly, the door opened behind her and a gust of wind blew into the grill as she felt a man's body collide with her own. She stumbled forwards slightly before straightening herself up.

"Sorry.. I shouldn't have been standing in the doorway.." She muttered to the person behind her. "I'm just looking for someone that's-" Elena turned around and immediately was shocked.

"Hello Elena.." The man mumbled slightly and Elena felt slightly sick. She knew this man. She knew him very well. Not only was he her brother, but she recognized him from elsewhere too… she recognized him from that night.. That night in the woods. His eyes were dark and Elena recognized those eyes.. She recognized the purple outlining veins that were the last thing she seen that night until she woke in the hospital..

"Jeremy.." She uttered, almost breathlessly. "It was you…"

* * *

**Yeah.. i know it's been a month, just haven't had time to properly get on here! Here's a chapter though... hope you're not all too mad at me :P  
Please review. I'm trying to get on here as much as possible, but life has been busy lately and i'm barely getting a chance to get on my laptop at all! Will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible.. because it's all obviously written and sorted.. **


	23. Lost and Found

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty-Three;** Lost and Found.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own the vampire diaries..

* * *

Elena took a step back from her brother and immediately his eyes showed nothing but hurt. He reached out for her, but she moved backwards again.

"No, don't touch me!" She snapped, looking at him with disgust.

"Elena, please," Jeremy began. "Let me explain…"

"It was you! I know it was!" Elena replied. "How could you do this to me, Jer! I'm your sister!"

"Elena… just come outside with me and I'll explain everything.." He pleaded but Elena remained bolt right. He reached out for her hand, squeezing it softly. Elena almost immediately tore her hand from his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Well, can we at least move from the doorway and to the pool table? We're causing a scene!" He reasoned and sure enough, when Elena looked around, half of the Mystic Grill were staring at them.

"Fine." She muttered and followed him to the pool table, where a bunch of men were playing pool and drinking beer. She moved around each of the men and took a seat, allowing Jeremy to sit down opposite her. She cast a glance to the men, but they were too busy joking on. " Go on then… talk! Tell me why you would do this to me!"

"I didn't know it was _you_, Elena!"

"And that makes it okay? You said the reason you left in the first place was to try and control your hunger! So that you didn't hurt me or Jenna!"

"I know, but it was too _hard_, Lena… I tried! I tried so hard, but I was all alone."

"Well, then why didn't you come back! If you knew you couldn't change, why didn't you come home!"

"I didn't think you guys would want me back at home.."

"Jeremy, don't be so stupid! We would have welcomed you home! We all missed you."

"I'll bet now your not so welcoming…" He muttered and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are you forgetting I turned into your snack!"

"I know Elena, and I'm sorry!" He pleaded, taking her hand again… only this time, Elena allowed it.

"So, if you didn't think we'd take you back.. What were you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

"I'd been going cold turkey for a few days… hoping that if I could get to Mystic Falls… Stefan could help me hunt animals, instead of people."

Elena let out a sigh. "Stefan's not here, Jer…"She paused for a second. "He's.. dead."

"Dead? As in, staked?"

"Yeah. Sometime last year, apparently." Elena replied, feeling a small twinge in her chest. No matter how much she loved Damon, Stefan would always hold a small place in her heart too... even if it wasn't through love. It was the same with Caroline. Caroline was her best friend and she loved her. Bonnie too and Matt.. Tyler. All of her friends. All of her friends who were supernatural.. Elena immediately changed her perspective on the incident with Jeremy.

"Oh.." Jeremy looked down at the table. "Guess my original trip was wasted then."

"No.. it wasn't. You still haven't finished telling me about how I ended up as a midnight snack." Jeremy sighed.

"I hadn't eaten in days, okay? And I was walking through the woods when I heard the car. I was so hungry, Elena. If I had of known it was you, I would have staked myself with the nearest branch.. But I didn't and I hurt you… If I could turn back time, I would."

"Wait a second, there's still one thing that's not making sense. How did you find out it was me?"

"It was on the news… and-" Jeremy paused for a second, looking as if he wasn't sure whether to say anything else.

"And what, Jeremy?"

"And Damon found me…"

"Damon?" _Of corse_, She said to herself._ He said he'd found out who it was.. He just wouldn't tell me who it was._

"He didn't want to tell you, because he knew it would upset you. He's been helping me control it… I'm a bunny eater now." He joked but Elena simply sighed.

"He's been helping you change?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a drop of human blood since that night…"

"I'm not mad at you, Jer." Elena suddenly blurted out, making Jeremy raise an eyebrow.

"You're not?" He looked shocked, yet extremely relieved. Elena smiled softly at her little brother.

"No.. I just needed to get my head around the whole thing.." She replied. "I didn't think it was possible that it could be you. I'm not being fair.. Stefan, Caroline and Damon had the same problem.."

"I get it, Elena. You weren't exactly expecting it to be me.. I can't really blame you." He replied. He looked around at the bar, then back to Elena. "You want a drink?"

"Actually-" Elena looked up at the clock on the wall. "I need to get back… you could come though? Say hi to everyone…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elena replied. "You have to meet Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Jenna and Ric's daughter.."

"Elena.. Ric knows what I am.. Is he really going to want me anywhere near his daughter?"

"Oh please, Damon is exactly the same as you… and Ric and Damon are best friends."

"Damon didn't attack you though, did he?" Elena rolled her eyes.. _She remembered a time when Damon was like that though.._ She understood what her little brother was going through, because her friends had been through it.. and she knew how hard it had been for them to adjust.

"You said it yourself, Jer… you didn't know it was me."

"I still did it though, didn't I."

"Get up." Elena said, sharply, standing up herself. "Jenna has been so worried about you.. Your going to see her, right now." Jeremy sighed, but stood up and followed Elena.

"Elena.. What if I'm not ready?" Elena span around and stood face to face with her younger brother.

"Okay.. Number one… If Damon thought you couldn't handle it, he wouldn't have let you anywhere near me."

"That's true… He still has a huge thing for you." Elena tried to ignore the last comment and lead her brother to the grill door before she continued.

"Number two.. If you couldn't handle it, you would have gone nuts in the here. It is packed in here!"

"You're right." Jeremy muttered and Elena nodded with a smile, pulling open the door and stepping out into the cool air.

"Good, because you'll have to do this sooner rather than later.. And I vote for sooner." They walked along the road in silence until the house was only a few metres away. Jeremy started to slow down. "Okay.. Take a deep breath! Jenna and Ric are going to be so happy to see you, and Soph will love you.. Just, relax."

"I am relaxed." Jeremy argued.

"Come on then.." Elena walked up and stepped onto the porch, followed by a reluctant Jeremy. Elena turned the doorknob and the door opened and she stepped inside. "I'm back!" She called out.

"Hey, Lena! I was just about to make a start on dinner, you want to help?"

"Sure, Aunt Jenna… I'll be through in a second!" Then, she looked up a Jeremy who was still lingering outside of the door. Elena, as owner of the house, was the only one who could invite him in. She had given the house to Jenna and Ric when she left for California, but Elena's name was still on the deed. "Jeremy.. Would you like to-"

"Before you finish that sentence, think.. _Really_ think, Elena." He said, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you sure you want me to have access to the house?"

"Yes.. Damon trust you with me, so I trust you with the rest of the family. You're my brother, Jer.. Just because you're a-" She looked behind her, making sure Jenna or Sophie were not in ear shot. "..a vampire, doesn't mean you have to exile yourself. You bit me.. Stefan bit me.. Damon bit me and Caroline, Vicki and Bonnie and a whole lot of other people.. Caroline killed someone and Tyler killed Sarah, by accident."

"I know, but-" Jeremy started but Elena cut him off.

"No buts.." The brunette insisted. " I was wrong to react the way I did, Jer. It was unfair to blame you for something you can't help. It's not like you wanted this to happen." Jeremy remained quiet. " Jeremy, would you like to come in?"

With a sigh, Jeremy nodded his head. "Sure, Elena." He stepped through the doorway and smiled.

"It's real good to be home." Elena took his hand in hers and pulled him forwards, towards the living room.

"Good, now lets go say hey." Elena walked into the room and saw Ric with Sophie, sat next to him watching some kiddie show on the television. Jenna was in the kitchen pulling out a large bowl from under the sink. "Guys.. I have a surprise for you.." Jenna and Ric immediately looked up just as Jeremy stepped into the room.

"Hey." Jeremy smiled, slightly. Alaric looked shocked but smiled. Jenna immediately shrieked, dropping the bowl and racing over to her nephew, enveloping him in a hug. Elena saw Jeremy immediately stiffen slightly at the contact, but relaxed into the hug as his aunt practically squeezed him to death.

"Oh, Jeremy! I've missed you! Where've you been?"

"Seattle.." He replied, easily.

"Why?"

"I got a… opportunity at a college.." Smooth, Jeremy Elena thought.

"What college?" Jenna asked, not believing a single word of his lies.

"Just a community college, but it's been rated one of the best in the country for art." Jenna seemed suspicious, but seemed to buy it anyway.

"Honestly, I don't care where you were.. I'm just glad your back."

"Thanks Aunt Jenna.. I've missed you." Jenna suddenly remember her daughter sat on her husbands knee.

"Oh! Soph! Come meet Jeremy!" Alaric lifted her from his knee and Sophie came running up towards Jeremy and near enough dived on him, making Elena, Jenna and Alaric laugh.

"Jeremy!" She screamed in delight, not knowing him but knowing he was clearly family, diving into his arms. He caught her and held her close. Elena saw him gulp for a second before controlling himself and giving her a hug.

"Hey Sophie.." He smiled. "It's lovely to meet you." Elena grinned, Jeremy looked happy for the first time since he had walked through those doors at The Mystic Grill. She caught her aunt's eye line and noticed Jenna was motioning for her to get in the kitchen. She nodded.

"You want help with dinner, Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked.

"Please." She nodded and Jenna turned to the men and Sophie. "We're going to make dinner, are you guys okay with Soph?"

"Sure." Jeremy smiled and Alaric nodded.

"Of corse."

"Ric, honey. Could you grab the barbeque and set it up outside?" Jenna asked her husband and he nodded. "It's lucky I bought extra food.. I take it you are staying for dinner, aren't you Jer?"

"Sure, Aunt Jenna, if that's okay?" He asked.

"Of corse it is! You're welcome to stay as long as you like!"

"Okay then." Jenna and Elena disappeared into the kitchen where Jenna immediately cornered Elena.

"So.. Have you thought about what your going to do about this whole Damon situation?" Elena sighed but shook her head.

"No.." She admitted, still torn. She longed to be here with Damon, but she had a life in California that she couldn't just overlook. " I'm so confused."

"Well don't worry, Lena.." Jenna said with a small smile on her face. "Because I have an idea."

* * *

**Well.. there's the next chapter. Only two more chapters of this. I'm quite sad it's almost over, but it is how it is.. I started this in 2010, so it's nice to have it finished and all done and dusted, if those it has taken this long. Anyway, please review. Hope you like this. I honestly don't know how i feel about these last few chapters. I feel like my writing isn't as good as it could be, but honestly, i'm just glad i've written it all up and it's finished, because you guys deserve to read the ending :)  
**-Dreamer


	24. Goodbyes

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Goodbyes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries.

* * *

Damon sucked in a deep breath and downed the last of the whiskey in his glass. He was expecting a frantic knock on his door any minute. Over an hour ago, Jeremy had text his sister wanting to see her. He could just imagine Elena's face… and her fist coming at his face when she found out he knew about it and had been helping her younger brother. She was going to go crazy! He placed the glass down on a side table and wandered around to his drinks cabinet to get the bottle to refill. He needed to be extremely drunk ready for this convocation. He brought the bottle to his glass and poured in a generous dose. Settling the bottle down, he took another swig just as a loud knock on the door was heard. Right on time. he thought, putting down the glass and wandering over to the door. Gripping the doorknob, he pulled the door open and smiled slightly at Elena who was on the other side. She had a small scowl on her face, although, Damon could tell she didn't really mean it as much as she was trying to. Her forehead had a cute little crinkle in it as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Good afternoon, Elena." He said to her. "How can I help you today?"

" I think you know, Damon!" Elena snapped slightly, barging her way past him into the house.

"Come in?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up! How could you not tell me it was Jeremy!" _Yep, he was totally right about where this convocation was heading._

"I didn't want to upset you!" He replied, knowing it sounded pathetic.

"I'm upset now!" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Elena, look.. You were terrified when you left that hospital and yeah, you wanted to know who it was. So I lied." He explained. "How would it have made you feel if you'd have known back then that it was your brother that almost took a chunk out of you neck! You would have had a meltdown and demanded to see him. He was in no state to see you, Elena." Elena listened intensely, hearing the same story that Jeremy had given her, just from Damon instead. "I lied to you and I'm sorry.. But I helped him, Elena and he's all good again and on the bunny diet… "

"Thank you," Elena said, shocking him. "For helping him."

"You're welcome, Elena." He responded.

"He's seems okay.." Elena murmured, looking up at him properly for the first time since she'd walked through the door. The last time she'd seen him was when she'd climbed out of his bed, pulled on her clothes and walked out.. And right now, she felt awful being here after their final convocation.

"His is, he just lost his way." Damon replied. "I wouldn't' have let him within an inch of you if he wasn't." Elena's mouth twitched up slightly into a small smile which Damon did not fail to notice.

"I know.."

"Ric might want to clue Jenna in on all of this though, just in case he goes crazy again-"

"Damon, I'm leaving tomorrow." She blurted out and immediately, shock graced his beautiful face.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to California." He looked like he was about to cry.. Not exactly common for Damon Salvatore.

"That soon?"

"That soon." She nodded and he sighed.

"Elena.. About what I said the other day-"

"Damon, it's okay.. I understand." She answered. "Mystic Falls is your home, I can't ask you to leave."

"I love you, Elena…" His bright blue eyes were wide and surprisingly innocent.

"And I love you, Damon. I do! But you're not leaving Mystic Falls for me." She was stubborn on this, not changing her mind. She sighed and changed the subject back to her departure. "I'm leaving at nine o' clock sharp. Come and see me off?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of corse." He took a step forwards towards her and Elena's breath caught in her throat. One of his hand wove into her curly brown locks and he smashed his lips to hers, their goodbyes spoken through their bodies. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped up on her tiptoes. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly close and almost squeezing the life out of her. She moaned as he bit into her bottom lip, but not hard enough to break the skin. They broke apart at the same time, out of breath and staring into each others eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek where a tiny teardrop fell despite her best efforts to conceal it. "I love you, Elena. Never forget that."

"I love you too." She smiled, then looked over at the clock. " I'd better go, I promised Jenna I'd be back by now. Promise me you'll be there to see me off."

"I promise." Damon responded and within a matter of seconds, she was out of the door and headed back to Jenna and Ric's.

* * *

Elena stepped inside the house and shut the door behind her.

"I'm back!" She called out.

"Out here!" Alaric yelled, his voice travelling through the house. Elena followed his voice through the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen door was wide open and there was Alaric, standing outside on the porch.

"Elena!" Jenna semi-scolded. "You were suppose to be back ages ago! Dinner is getting cold!"

"Sorry.. I, uh.. Got held up." Elena replied, stepping out onto the porch. She looked down at Jeremy, who was sat on the porch bench, Sophie perched on his knee, chewing on a hot dog. Alaric was over at the barbeque, flipping over a few extra burgers. Jenna picked up the bowl of salad, placing it down on the small table that was set up outside.

"It's okay.. You're here now. Burger?" Jenna replied and Elena nodded her head.

"Sure." Alaric placed a few burgers in buns and Jeremy dived straight in making Elena laugh. _Some things never change_. Elena picked one up too, putting it down on a plate and forking out a helping of salad. Then, she sat down beside Jeremy and took a bite of lettuce.

"So, did you sort it out?" Jenna asked, being vague for the sake of her husband and nephew. Elena nodded her head.

"Yeah, I did."

"Sort what out?" Jeremy asked, mouth full.

"Nothing.." Jenna replied immediately.

"Yeah." Elena added. "Nothing that you have to worry about, anyway."

"Okay." Jeremy muttered as he took another bite of his burger, not wanting to pry.

"I should probably start packing soon, I've got the taxi booked for nine o' clock to take me to the airport."

"You're defiantly leaving then..?" Alaric said.

"Yes." She commented. "I still have unfinished business in California.. Things to do."

"Will you visit?" Jeremy asked.

"You're staying here then?"

"Sure, I mean, I have no reason to leave now. I'll find a nice house in town."

"That's great, Jer." Jenna smiled, reaching forwards and squeezing her nephew's hand. Elena took a bite of her burger and smiled. Her family was finally piecing itself back together.

* * *

The next morning, Elena dragged herself from her comfy bed when a knock on her bedroom door awoke her. She stumbled to the door, pulling it open with half closed eyes.

"Aunt Jenna?"

"Sorry it's so early, but I had to talk to you without prying ears." She said, motioning to her bedroom door where Alaric lay asleep in. Jeremy was currently on the couch asleep, so they couldn't exactly go downstairs to talk either.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"A little after seven.." Jenna confessed, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

"No, It's fine, honest."

"So, what happened between you and Damon last night?" Jenna asked her, sounding almost like an over-excited teenage girl. Elena rolled her eyes and began to explain.

"We talked.. It was, okay. It was exactly how I expected it to go.. Except for the last minute kiss of corse."

"Kiss? He _kissed_ you?" Jenna shouted out with a wide grin and Elena laughed.

"Jenna, ssh! You'll wake Ric and Sophie! And probably Jeremy with the way you're shrieking! You sound just like Caroline!"

"Sorry… so, what happened?"

"I asked him if he would come and see me off.. And it just, happened."

"Wow…" Jenna said. A coughing sound, coming from Sophie's room startled Elena and Jenna. "Well, you best get changed. By the time I wake up those three and make breakfast.. You're taxi will be here."

"Okay." They separated and Elena rummaged through her suitcase, looking for some clothes. She pulled out a pair of old and tattered skinny jeans and a vest top. No need to look fancy, she was just going on a plane. She looked around, making sure she'd had everything packed. She realized her makeup and jewellery still sat on her desk. Walking over, she picked up the makeup and closed her fingers around a few of her necklaces, bringing them over to her vanity bag that was lying on the top of her opened suitcase. She emptied the contents of her hands into the little pink bag and stepped back. Done. She thought as she kept out an old pair of converse that had honestly seen better days. She pulled off her pyjama's and threw them messily into the suitcase before changing into her fresh clothes. With that, she zipped shut the case and pulled on her shoes. She was ready to go.

* * *

**One more chapter to go!  
I thought i'd update this now instead of the weekend which i was planning too.. because it's my birthday on Friday and i don't think i'd get the chance to even get on my laptop.. so here you go :)  
Please review.  
-Dreamer**


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home.**  
**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Home Sweet Home.  
**Disclaimer;** I do not own the vampire diaries.

* * *

Elena smiled, watching Sophie chew on a banana. Jenna was right, It had taken almost half an hour to drag Jeremy up off the couch and Alaric was no better. He remained snoring until way after eight o' clock when Elena and Jenna had finally given up and convinced Sophie to go in an jump on him. That sure worked. So now, the family, still looking half asleep, were sitting around the table, eating breakfast. Alaric had his nose stuck in the morning paper,. Jeremy was not paying much attention, staring out of the window as he took the occasional sip of his cup of coffee. Sophie was happily oblivious to everything, chewing on her banana and colouring in a picture of a giraffe in her favourite new colouring book. Jenna was attempting to eat and clean at the same time, which wasn't working well for her.. And Elena? Elena was just thinking how in about thirty minutes, she'd be heading back to California. She bit into her last slice of toast and looked around at her family. Jeremy suddenly snapped back into the real world and turned to Elena.

"You want me to bring your bag downstairs?" He asked her and she nodded, wiping the bread crumbs from her fingers.

"Sure, Jer.. That would be great. It's upstairs, by the door."

"Okay." Jeremy placed his cup in the sink and disappeared upstairs in search of Elena's suitcase.

"Lena…" Sophie frowned, dropping the last of her banana back onto her little plate. "You're leaving for good?" Elena shook her head.

"Oh, no Soph! Of corse not! I'll be back so soon, you'll think I've never been anywhere." Elena smiled, holding Sophie's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't you worry about it.." She looked up at Alaric who nodded, intending to take over the convocation.

"Soph, Elena has to leave for a little while, but she'll come back and visit.."

"Well, how long are you going to be gone for?" Sophie asked Elena, who this time, locked eyes with Jenna.

"Not long, Sophie." Elena promised. "I'm not sure how long exactly, but it won't be long." Jeremy came thundering down the stairs, dragging Elena's suitcase behind him, making Elena look up at him.

"Got it!" He yelled out.. "I'll leave it by the door. "

"Okay." Elena called back to her brother who then came trudging back into the living room.

"God, Elena.. What the hell.." He paused, looking at Jenna who was giving him death glares, motioning to Sophie.  
"I Mean.. what on _earth_ have you got in that thing!"

"Clothes.." Elena deadpanned.

"Don't start with me.." She simply grinned and stood up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, Jer." He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air slightly.

"You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"Soon, Jeremy." Elena nodded. "I promise."

"Good.. Because, I only just got back and I missed my sister."

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Jenna said from behind the two, just as a frantic knock on the door was heard. Jenna looked confused, but walked to the door and pulled it open anyway.

"What on earth-"

"Elena!" A womanly voice called and shot into the living room, looking crossly at Elena. Caroline.

"I'm sorry about this, Jenna…" She heard another voice say… a male one.

"Care, what are you doing here!?" Elena asked her, shocked.

"I bumped into Damon… he told me you were leaving! How could you leave without telling me!" Caroline yelled. Elena looked up and sure enough, Damon followed her aunt through the door.

'Sorry..' He mouthed and she shook her head.

"You told her I was leaving?" She questioned and he laughed slightly.

" I didn't exactly have much choice… she practically squeezed it out of me." He replied and Elena turned back around to Caroline with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true.." She admitted, sheepishly. Then, her facial expressions turned angry again. "How could you, Lena! We're friends.. Best friends! How could you not tell me? Or Matt? Or Tyler? Or Bonnie for that matter!?" Elena felt sick at the mention of Bonnie's name. She hadn't spoken to the witch since their slight argument yesterday, but Elena was already feeling guilty about it. Bonnie was right. She'd only done it to show Elena how much Damon meant to her, and how much of a huge part of her life he was. Showing her old memories seemed reasonable enough. Bonnie had tried to phone yesterday.. And text many times. Mostly with the following words:**_ I'm Sorry._** But Elena had yet to answer.

"Caroline, I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting to leave so soon, but I have stuff to do in California and, it needs taken care of as soon as possible. " Elena told her best friend who seemed to understand but was not happy about it.

"Fine, I'll let you go but you owe me, Lena… That means at least five visits.. PER YEAR!" Elena smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Deal." Caroline looked up, and locked eyes with Jeremy.

"Jeremy? You're home?" She unwrapped herself from Elena and looked shocked to see 'vampire Jeremy' alive. She knew that Caroline had once believed Jeremy to be dead, when he hadn't returned or even got into contact with any of them. She looked sceptically at him, then back to Elena before near enough diving on Jeremy, enveloping in a hug. Jeremy looked shocked. He couldn't remember ever receiving much affection in terms of Caroline, but he accepted the hug and not missing the whispering in his ear. _'Are you okay?'_

_'Fine..'_ He whispered, right back to her. _'Lost my way for a while, but I'm home now and back to normal.'_ Caroline didn't pry while Jenna and Sophie were in the same room, but nodded and stepped back from him and turned back to Elena.

"So, when do you leave?" Caroline asked her and Elena sighed, looking up at the clock.

"In about ten minutes.. The taxi should be here any minute.. We should probably go outside and wait. " Everyone nodded and followed Elena towards the door, where she picked up her suitcase and trailed it out of the house. She stepped off of the porch and stared at the empty road. She span around and stared at the faces looking back at her. Jenna. Alaric. Jeremy. Sophie. Damon. Caroline. These six people were the most people in her life.. Yet here she was, heading back to California. She locked eyes with Jenna first, who simply nodded at her, a small smile on her face. Elena let go of the suitcase and walked up to her aunt, wrapping her into a hug. Jenna squeezed her tight, her mouth coming close to her ear.

"Remember what I said to you.." Jenna whispered, too low for even the vampires to hear.. And if they did, they pretended not too.

"I know, Aunt Jenna… I'll be back soon, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," Jenna let go of her niece just as a taxi came around the corner, pulling to a stop outside the house.

"Take care, Elena." Alaric smiled and reached out for a hug. Elena wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug before stepping backwards so she didn't tip little Sophie over, who was perched on her father's shoulders.

"You too, Ric." She reached up and took Sophie's hand. "I'll see you soon, Sophie.. Promise." Sophie nodded.

"Bye, Lena." She grinned and Elena matched her grin before moving on to her younger brother.

"You're going to be okay, right Jer?" She asked.

"Promise." He said, matching her words to Sophie.

"Come here." Elena dragged her brother into her arms and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Look after yourself. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, call me when you get to California." Elena nodded her head.

"I will." Elena and Jeremy let go of each other and Jeremy gave her a nudge, sending her in Caroline's direction. "Hey Care.." She smiled at the blonde who immediately dived on her, squeezing her tight.

"You Promise you'll visit?" She asked, still having a tight hold on Elena. Elena wrapped her arms around Caroline with a small laugh.

" I said I would, didn't I?"

"Well.. Yes, but-"

"No buts, Caroline!" Elena grinned at Caroline's facial expression. " I'll be back, I promised!"

"You better, or I'll hunt you down." The blonde joked, letting go of the brunette. "Love you."

"Love you too, Caro." Elena looked up at Damon and sucked in a breath. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him pull her closer, arms around her tiny waist. She felt like she'd stopped breathing, being in his arms again. She held him tighter.

"Take care of yourself down there." She heard him say quietly in her ear.

"I'll see you soon, Damon.." Elena looked around at her family and Caroline.. And they all seemed to have found something wonderfully interesting hidden in the grass. Elena smiled and turned back to Damon, reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips, one hand placed on the back of his neck. Damon kissed back, almost urgently before they pulled apart, not wanting to go to far. "I love you." She said. She honestly didn't know how much she had said those three words today.. But honestly? She had never meant it more than right at this minute. "So much.."

"I love you, too." He replied and let her go. She took a step backwards and looked around at the taxi driver, who was staring, clearly impatient.

"Well, I'd better go.." She mumbled and took hold of her suitcase. "I'll see you guys soon." She gave them one last smile and turned, heading for the taxi. Just as she pulled open the door, she heard Jenna shout something.

"Have a safe trip!"

"I will." She nodded and slid her case in beside her, since the driver clearly hadn't offered to put it in the back for her. She shut the door and belted herself in, before giving them all a wave. All six of them waved back, looking utterly heartbroken, especially the man with bright blue eyes. 'I love you.' she mouthed to them all and blew a kiss.

"Where too, love?" The driver asked.

"Airport please.." She answered and he nodded, turned the engine on and putting his foot down, driving away for the six people standing on the sidewalk., waving. Elena pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up her message history.

_To: Bonnie._

**I forgive you x**

* * *

It had been two very long days since Elena left.. And Damon was moping. Not just slightly moping either, he was in his 'severe moping stages'. The love of his life was gone and there was not a single thing he could do about it. Sure, he could go down to California with her, but he had just gotten used to the idea of being home… re-connecting with Stefan even though his younger brother was gone. Mystic Falls was his home, and he couldn't see himself happy in California, even if it meant being with Elena. Yesterday he had bumped into Jeremy, who had told him he had spoken to Elena when she landed in California, telling him she'd gotten there safely. The unlikely pair began talking mostly about Jeremy's changes and multiple thank you's about Damon's help. Jeremy also mentioned that he had spoken to a landlord from a small apartment just outside of the town centre. He would rent the one bed roomed apartment until further notice. He was also currently back searching for a job. Sophie was spending a lot of time with her father.. Him telling her about the town's history even though she wasn't likely to remember any of it. Alaric was determined to have an A+ history student for a daughter though, no matter what. Jenna now knew what He, Jeremy and Caroline were… and surprisingly, she was okay with it, if not only a little shocked. It was natural. After Alaric explained everything and that they wouldn't harm her, or Sophie.. She came around to the idea quite quickly. Caroline and Tyler had been on a date.. Not that they would admit it too anyone else, but it was most certainly a date. He had saw Bonnie today too.. She had cornered him after he had walked out of the Grill at dinner time. She had asked him where Elena had disappeared too and he had explained that she had headed back to California. Bonnie seemed shocked but let him go on his way none the less.

Now though, Damon was headed back to the boarding house, slightly buzzed from the amount of whiskey he had drank at the Grill though out the day and also, still moping. One foot in front of the other, he swayed slightly as he walked down the road, seeing his house view. He stumbled up to the front door, pushing it open and remembering that he hadn't locked it. He never did. I mean, Mystic Falls didn't exactly have a high crime rate.. If you count out the amount of murders committed by vampires over the years. He slammed the door shut behind him and stepped into the main room. He stared into the seating area of the living room and immediately, his eyes were fixated on the fireplace. The fire had burnt out hours ago… why was it lit and roaring? The flames flickered, burning the wood that was stacked up in the base of the fireplace. He heard footsteps behind him and immediately, he span around, confused. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _It couldn't be.. Surely he was seeing things._

"You didn't think I'd really leave the man I loved, did you?" He remained silent, just simply let his eyes rake up and down her body, as if she was some kind of mirage.. Brought on by pangs of despair, loneliness and love. She was stood, a couple of suitcases scattered around by her feet, with a pair of skinny jeans on and a spaghetti strap top. Her brown curls were pulled up into a slack ponytail and Damon had honestly never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Elena.." He breathed out, barely able to comprehend that the love of his life was stood right in front of his, after he had seen her drive off in a taxi a few days earlier.

"Hello Damon." She smiled at him, her arm resting on one of the suitcase handles.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"Like I said, Damon.. You didn't think I'd really leave you for good, did you?"

"But.. I saw you drive away… you haven't been here these past few days…"

"Oh no, I was in California.."

"I don't understand.."

"It was Jenna's idea actually.. A brilliant one at that." She grinned at him, taking a few steps forwards and bringing herself closer to him. "I went back to California to quit my job.. Say my goodbyes and gather my things."

"You did?"

"Congratulations, Damon.." She smirked at him, finally reaching him. "You have a new roommate."

"You're staying?" He asked, just making sure. She nodded. " For good?" She nodded again. " I fucking love you." Was all he said, before capturing his lips intensely with her own, making her squeal in surprise but kiss back all the same. Finally, they were both.. Home, sweet home.

* * *

**Well, here it is. I'm honestly not sure of what i think of this chapter but this is the end.. the actual end. I'm quite sad it's over but all things must come to an end right? Anyway, Sorry it took so long to get this up, I'm heading to Florida in September so i've been busy shopping for holiday clothes.  
****For any fans of To Be Compelled With Love.. now that this is all finished, i have been considering starting that story up again, but if it's not that one, i will hopefully be uploading a brand new Damon/Elena story by the end of the year, hopefully.. but no promises.  
****Please review and i hope you like the last chapter.**

**-Dreamer**


End file.
